AATC: Destiny
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: This is the final addition to my series. As soon as this is done, I will be going back to normal romance stories between Alvin and Brittany.
1. Surprise

**Surprise**

Sarah's suddenly opened her eyes, as a loud scream filled her ears, the whole bed shaking, and the sheets almost getting tugged off her body. She immediately knew that it wasn't her kids. They don't scream in a voice that loud and low.

She looked to her side, seeing Tyler sitting up in their bed.

His breathing heavy, small tears running down his cheeks.

He seemed confused for a moment, like he didn't know where he was. His head slowly looked back and forth, taking in the sight that was in front of him.

He tilted his body, looking back at Sarah as he laid back down, looking into her eyes.

"Sorry" he whispered, as his head coming back down on his pillow.

"Another nightmare?" she asked, pulling him close in comfort.

He gave a slow nod, rubbing his hands over his face, groaning in frustration and exhaustion.

"I just wish they'd stop" he said. "I just want my past in my past."

Sarah draped her arm over his chest, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Your parents had more of an impact on you then you want to believe Tyler."

He gave a long sigh, looking up at the ceiling of their room. He said nothing for several minutes. He just continued holding Sarah, close, before sitting up and out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as she watched Tyler put on some jeans.

"I am not going to be able to get back to sleep. I am just going to go down stairs for a while."

"Alright Ty. Don't make to much noise when you come back up."

He gave her a smile, before walking out of their room, and downstairs.

As he entered the living room, he paused as he saw the mess his kids left before they went to bed. Toys and wires covered the floor. You couldn't even tell here was carpet underneath.

He sighed, about to bend down to start cleaning, when he suddenly felt a small sharp pain in his chest.

It felt like a bad case of heartburn, that was starting to turn worse and worse.

He clutched his chest, as he made his way over to the washroom, turning on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been feeling these pains for the last few days.

It would come and go and last only a few seconds and would be more uncomfortable then painful.

But the time, there was something different.

His skin looked pale. And from his chest, a weird pattern of grey lines spread across his body. It almost looked like some sort of maze. The lines were all straight and bent on ninety degree angles. It looked like some sort of weird circuit board.

He took a deep breath of pain, as the pattern on his skin quickly disappeared.

He knew something was going on. Something was happening to him.

He looked down at his chest, a small glow covering it as it opened up, revealing his spark.

Where it would normally be a slow pulsing and rotating, it was now almost flashing, spinning around like a top.

He watched it, not knowing what was happening or why.

Soon, his spark returned to normal, going back to slow speed once again.

Was he somehow sick? Was this some sort of disease?

He had no idea.

But he did know one thing. That this was not normal, and whatever it meant, it would not be good. It was this dark feeling that was hanging over his shoulders. Something bad was coming. It was some sort of weird connection, like he somehow knew what it was, but at the same time, couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

><p>"You You know that dress we spotted the other day when we were shopping" Sarah said, as she and the Chippettes sat on the back patio of her house, all of them laying in their swimsuits, enjoying the warm rays of the sun.<p>

"I thought it was the cutest dress I have ever seen. Bright sparkles, spaghetti straps."

"And what did you do?" Brittany said, as she sat up, pulling her small sun glasses down, giving Sarah a small naughty smile, knowing what she was about to say.

"I bought it."

All the girls squealed, laughing and giggling.

"You are so bad" Brittany laughed, as she layer back down in her chair.

"What did Tyler say about it?" Jeanette asked.

"I haven't shown it to him yet. I figured I'd let it be a surprise. He has just been under a lot of stress lately. I'd figure I's show it to him when we are on vacation."

"How long before he is off duty?" Eleanor said, standing up to stretch.

"He should be home any minute now" Sarah replied, looking at her watch that was resting on the small table. "And then he can finally relax for a while, and enjoy a nice vacation with his family."

"Alvin's already making all these big plans" Brittany huffed, as she put turned to her side to face everyone. "He's trying to get us into all these activities and programs, saying they will be fun."

"You know his heart is in the right place Britt" Sarah said, giving her a smile.

"Still" continued Brittany. "He should know that Tyler isn't into all that. His ideal vacation is just reading and biking."

"A little change can be fun Britt" said Jeanette.

"My opinion is that this is all of our vacation. He should be consulting us on what we want to do" Brittany replied, leaning back in her seat

"We don't even know what Tyler wants to do because he doesn't even know yet. Alvin is just taking trying to help give us a little push" Eleanor replied.

"Well, now is our chance to see what Tyler will say" Sarah said, pointing to the lane way.

They all looked, and could see Tyler's cruiser pulling into the yard. Everyone listened, soon hearing the sound of the car door slamming. The girls smiled to each other, knowing Tyler wouldn't be expecting to see them.

The vacation they were planning, was kept a secret from him, for a little surprise.

They could hear him walking up the patio, as they could looked back, seeing him take his hat off, and undo his utility belt.

Sarah got up and out of her chair, as she went up to Tyler, giving him a hug and a quick kiss.

"Hey sweetie" she said, as she pulled away, leading him to the chairs. "How was your day?"

"Same as it is everyday. Write tickets, have people scream at you."

He then looked to the chairs, pausing when he saw the Chipettes.

"Uh, hey guys. Am I interrupting some sort of women's meeting?"

"No" laughed Eleanor. "Why would you say that?"

He sat down on the chair across from Sarah and the Chipettes, giving them a teasing smile.

"Well, from what TV has taught me. When you arrive home, and you have a whole group of girls together, it is usually some sort of secret meeting."

The girls just laughed, as Tyler leaned back in his chair, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Are the guys here as well?"

"Yeah" replied Brittany. "They took all the kids for a hike into the field. We figured we should have our…."

Suddenly, Tyler's cell phone began to ring, as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This damn thing has been going off all day" he said, as he reached for his pocket, pulling out his phone. He looked at the screen, slowly shaking his head, as he brought it up to his ear.

"Yeah Scott."

The Chipettes could see the stress he was experiencing. He more tired then usual, and more aggravated.

"She didn't get the job because she wasn't considered a appropriate choice."

They could see his face turning red, the anger starting to show when he spoke.

"What the hell was I suppose to do. She came in wearing ten pounds of make-up, in a tank top, and shorts that were more like underwear. I was following proper protocol."

He gave a long frustrated sigh, as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"She can make the complaint, but I did nothing wrong. And I am sure looking at the security feeds will help with my argument. Show them to Jim. Alright, I'll talk to you later."

He then hung up, setting his phone down, almost slamming it on the table.

"What was going on Ty?" Sarah asked, as she came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I had a lady come in today that wanted to be a officer" he said rubbing his temples.

"She came in, not appropriately dressed. I told her she wasn't getting the job, so she lodged a complaint to my superiors for sexual discrimination."

Sarah looked back at the Chipettes.

They were hoping to hold off on telling him about the vacation until the boys returned. But seeing what was going on, maybe now was the time to tell him.

Sarah reached forward, grabbing the envelop that sat on the table.

"Ty, this letter came in for you today."

"Great" he said sarcastically as he grabbed the envelop. "Can't wait to see what else will go wrong today."

He quickly tore open the paper, pulling out the letter that was inside.

He studied the page for a moment, his face taking a confused look.

"Sarah. You don't recall me sending in any vacation requests in recently, do you?"

"Why?" Sarah said, giving the Chipettes a large smile.

"Because this is a form from my detachment, saying that I have been approved for almost four week leave starting today."

"It must be a mistake" Sarah said, taking the letter from his hand. "Because when I spoke to your superior, we were only talking about giving you three weeks."

Tyler then looked back at Sarah in shock, his jaw dropping open.

"Wait. You were speaking to Jim."

Sarah gave a nod, her large smile growing.

"I was. And we both agree you had been under too much pressure, and need to relax."

Tyler looked down at the ground, his face in complete shock.

"Four weeks"

"Four weeks" repeated Sarah, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He quickly stood up, looking at Sarah, a large smile going across his face.

Their eyes remained locked for a moment, then he pulled her into a hug, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Thank you so much Sarah" he said, as he set her back down.

Sarah laughed, as she looked at the uniform he was still wearing.

"You should probably go and change Tyler. Because for the next four weeks, you are just Tyler Pauwel. You won't have to worry about orders, other than mine."

"Yes ma'am" he teased, as he went for the door, going into the house.

"I wish Alvin would say that to me once in a while" Brittany said, a grin spreading across her face.

"You have to learn how to train you man first" Sarah joked. "They are like dogs. Give them a treat every time they do something right."

All the girls laughed, as they leaned back in their chairs, continuing to enjoy the sun.


	2. Call to Duty

**Call to Duty**

A sea of dark purple clouds stretched out in every direction, with the distant rumble of thunder occasionally echoing out. And in that sea of what seemed like nothing, one lone figure stood. A cloak covered the top of his head and shoulders, his right arm badly mangled. It was a mix of scared flesh and abnormal growths.

The cloak covering his head sag inwards, just on it right side. It's eyes glowing a dark purple, as it looked out into the dark clouds in front of him.

It then raised it's arms, yelling out at the top of its lungs. "I CALL UPON YOU MY LORD AND MASTER. PLEASE. SHOW YOURSELF."

There was nothing but silence, the sea of clouds remaining still and calm.

"Who would speak to me?" A voice echoed out, as two large purple glowing eyes and mouth appeared, the clouds moving, creating a almost thin outline of a head.

"You one and only servant. Jordan." He said, bowing down. "Here to help awaken you once again, and bring the protect to fruition. And with my help, you and I shall become stronger then ever."

Nothing was said for several moment. The face just gave Jordan a cold hard look.

"Prideful fool." It replied, looking at Jordan with hate and malice.

"How dare you think yourself capable of awakening me."

The face then moved closer to Jordan, until it was almost in front of him. "I rise because I have deemed it my time."

Jordan pulled back, giving a apologetic look, as he continued kneeling down.

"My apologies master. I did not mean to offend you."

"And tell me why I should accept your help." The face growled. "You professed your loyalty to me, and yet allowed the disciple of Primus to live. I brought you back to life, but each time, you fail me."

Jordan looked up at the face, shaking his head.

"My emotions got the better of me Master. But I promise that I will…"

"Silence worm."

Jordan fell silent, not knowing what to do or say.

The face then pulled away, the dark purple eyes glowing coldly at Jordan.

"For an eternity, I have waited for the right time to rise. I will not let a parasitic insect like _you_ to ruin it."

Jordan flew closer to the face. He knew what would happen to him, if he didn't convince his master he was up to the task.

"Please my Lord. I beg of you. Give me a chance to prove myself. Let me kill Tyler Pauwel."

The eyes grew thin and narrow, as the face slowly moved closer to him.

"If you had the power to destroy this Prime, you would have done so already. Not that I expected you to be able to. This Prime is not to be underestimated. He carries the taint of Primus within him, something no Prime in existence has ever had. Once he is out of the way, nothing can stand in my way."

The clouds around them then began to turn darker, as the rumbling of thunder grew louder and louder.

"I have no need of your lowly assistance anymore. Your usefulness is at an end. And as for this Prime, I will deal with him myself."

Jordan quickly back away, knowing what was about to happen.

A large crack of lighting then shot through the sky, heading right for Jordan. He quickly raised his hand, the bolt striking in his palm. He then held up his left hand, aiming it right at the face as the bolt of lightning shot out.

It arched across the sky, hitting the face dead on, causing it to yell out.

Jordan flew off in the opposite direction, as the clouds grew more darker and sinister. Multiple faces appeared across the sky, each with a large, dark, growing cloud behind it.

Jordan dipped to the left, avoiding another arc of the lightning, missing him by meters. He clamped his hands together, as a small ball of energy formed. He held it in his palms for several seconds, before letting it shoot out of his hands, flying far out in front of him.

It exploded into a bright flash, forming a large hole, and beyond it, space.

He quickly looked over his shoulder, seeing now that there were no more faces filling the sky, but one large one. It's mouth was opened up, as it closed the gap between itself and Jordan.

Jordan gave everything he could, the large hole only a few seconds away.

He looked back again, the mouth only a few meters behind him, its large purple eyes towering over him like a skyscraper.

He gave one last push, determined not to allow himself to be finished like this. He could feel the mouth was now only a few centimetres from reaching him, then felt a huge gap grow.

He stopped, realizing he was now in the large open expanse of space.

He looked back, seeing the the hole he made quickly disappear, followed by his master. Jordan gave a sigh of relief. He was safe, for now. But he knew, this was only the beginning. He knew his master would awaken. It was already starting, and nothing could stop it.

"What have I done?" He said to himself.

He stared out among the stars, knowing that somewhere out there, was his masters body, slowly beginning to awaken. There was only one chance to stop this. There was only one person, who held the key to ending it.

* * *

><p>"I….am….bored." Alvin exclaimed, as he laid down in the soft grass, under the shade of a large tree.<p>

Brittany laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest, as his tail wrapped around her body.

"It is Tyler's vacation you know." She said, as she snuggled as tight as she could with him. "He is allowed to spend it how he wants too."

"You know, it is all everyone's fault that we are stuck just sitting around."

Brittany shot her head off of Alvin, glaring at him, looking offended.

"What do you mean, 'It's everyones fault'?"

Alvin returned a teasing smile, as he stroked her paw against her cheek. It was like he thought this move would keep him from getting into trouble once he explained. Which Brittany knew, there was no way he would.

"If you all allowed me to plan the vacation, make the arrangements, we could be having fun right now."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head in astonishment.

"And what is so bad about us just hanging out at his farm. It kinda like how we all use to hang out a few years ago."

"And where is Tyler now?" Alvin replied rather smugly. "He is off on one of his bike rides. Yeah, we are spending really good time together."

"I am here now. What do you want to do _together_?"

Alvin and Brittany froze, slowly turning back to see Tyler standing a few meters behind them, with a large smile across his face with his biking attire still on.

Alvin felt his stomach twisting, knowing that what he probably said sounded a little rude and self-centred.

"I was only joking Tyler." he said nervously, as he felt his face heat up.

"Sure. Right." Tyler laughed, as he walked by, his cleats clicking on the concrete path. He set his helmet down on the table, while he pulled off the water pack on his back. He held the pack up high above his head, and aimed the water tube for his head, soaking his hair in water, as he quickly washed away the sweat.

"DADDY!"

The door on the side of the house swung open, as TJ and Mandy ran out, hugging their father before he even had a chance to react.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" Mandy asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes I did. Thank you Mandy."

He then bent down, grabbing his kids and lifting them into the air.

"Don't drop our kids onhandig." Sarah said, as she stepped out of the house with a tray of cookies and drinks, with the rest of the chipmunks right behind her, holding their kids tightly in their paws.

He paused, looking at Sarah with a hint of annoyance.

"You know I hate being called that." He replied, as he set the children down, giving Sarah a stern stare, as she returned a sweet innocent smile.

"I never heard that word before" Simon said, as he sat down on one of the chairs, with Scott on his lap. "What does it mean?"

"It is dutch for clumsy." Sarah giggled, looking at Tyler, who was now turning red. "Tyler used to drop a lot of stuff when he was a little kid. His family soon began to call him that."

Tyler just huffed as he reached for a cookie resting on the table.

Alvin and Brittany climbed up the leg, going for the cookies, when Alvin gave Brittany a small jab in her side. She looked back him, seeing him giving her a wink as he looked back at Tyler, who was now sitting in one of the chairs, with the cookie still griped firmly in his hands.

"Hey onhandig. Don't drop that cookie. It looks very fragile."

His eyes immediately bulged, looking towards Alvin with annoyance, before turning back to Sarah. "See what you started."

"That was the plan." Sarah laughed, reaching for a cookie.

"So, what do you plan to do for vacation?" Jeanette asked, hoping to change the subject before anything else could happen.

There was silence between everyone for a moment. Tyler then leaned back in his chair, slowly beginning to eat his cookie.

"I am not really sure." He replied, looking down at the ground. "I am open to suggestion if any of you have some."

"What about the grotto you always used to swim at when you were younger?" Sarah said, as she lifted Many onto her knee. "We haven't been there for a few years. Maybe we should go-"

Just then, Tyler's cell phone went off. He groaned as he reached into his pocket, and looked at the screen.

"This is weird." He said as he studied the screen. "They are call me through the emergency line. Something must be going on."

He held the phone to his ear, as Sarah rolled her eyes angrily. It was suppose to be his vacation, yet he couldn't get away from his job.

"Hey John" he said, leaning forward as everyone watched.

"Do you really need me there?"

He then pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a small sigh.

"Alright, I'll be there soon."

He then turned off his phone, about to stand up, when Sarah spoke up.

"You aren't seriously going to the detachment, are you?" She fired.

"I have to." He replied. "They caught some perp. And he is refusing to speak to anybody but me. If you all like, you an come. I know some of you are dying to do something." As his eyes turned to Alvin.

Everyone glanced at each other. They all knew that it was Tyler's vacation.

But still, it was something to do.


	3. The Beginning

Alvin and his brothers followed close behind Tyler, as he walked around the back of the station, up to a large grey door with a keypad on the knob.

The girls remained, home, to watch over the children, and to try and talk to Sarah. She was incredibly upset about Tyler going back to work on his vacation.

Before he was about to type in the code, he paused, then turned around, looking at Alvin and his brothers.

"Can you all promise me you won't touch anything while you are in there? There are some very delicate stuff in there."

The three of them gave slow nods. He slowly stood up, keeping his eyes on them.

"I think you guys should give yourselves a little disguise. I don't want my men running around, trying to catch chipmunks."

The three of them looked at each other, then slowly waved their paws. A small dim light seemed to cover their bodies for a quick moment, then disappeared.

Alvin looked at Tyler, giving a large smile.

"Happy?"

"As long as you look human to them, then yes." Tyler replied, as he typed in his code.

A small green light on the door flashed, as he gripped the handle, and opened the door. He held the door open, allowing the chipmunks to enter. Alvin and his brothers took in the sight as they all walked in. Officers were everywhere. Some sitting behind their desks, typing on a computer. It was the most cops they have ever seen.

To the side, they could see a rack holding a bunch of bullet proof vests, and a area where several taser's sat in special holders.

"Don't touch anything" Tyler said, as they moved further into the building.

"Sir!"

Everyone stopped, as a officer approached holding a small folder of papers out towards Tyler.

"You better have a good reason for calling me back from leave John." He said, as he took the papers.

"We do." The officer replied, as he pointed to the other end of the building.

"We caught this guy making some sort of weird electrical device. We tried to arrest him, but he put up quite the fight."

"What are the charges?" Tyler asked, looking down at the papers, as the made their way to the holding rooms.

"Aggravated battery, assault, and misconduct."

"And what his his name?"

The officer then stopped, taking in a deep breath as he looked back at Tyler.

"We don't know. We haven't been able to get a word out of him. The only thing he said was that he wanted to see you."

Tyler stroked his chin, looking down at the paper work that was in his hands.

"Alright, I'll talk with the guy. Do me a favour, and take my friends to the monitoring room." As he pointed to the chipmunks.

The officer turned towards them, giving a smile as he looked straight a head, thinking he was seeing humans in front of him.

"If you will all follow me." He said, pointing to a nearby door.

Tyler immediate went for the adjacent one.

He gripped the knob, and pushed the door open, walking inside.

He suddenly felt a large burning from his chest. That same throbbing pain he had been feeling many times. He bit back the pain, as he walked in, looking at a man who sat in front of a table, his head lowered, looking down.

"Battery, aggravated assault. What do you have to say?" He asked, as he looked towards the perp.

The man slowly raised his head, revealing a head of long, greasy hair, and yellow teeth. The man gave Tyler a sickening smile, as he set his cuffed hands down on the table.

"So, I am seeing the last of your kind." He chuckled coldly.

Tyler gave the man a confused glare. "Excuse me?"

"I am seeing the last of the Primes, aren't I?"

Tyler remained motionless, his eyes locked with the mans, unable to believe what he just heard. He looked up at the cameras, then quickly flicked his hand, causing all of them to go out.

Alvin and his brothers were watching what was happening in the next room. All three of them stunned from what they heard, when all the video monitors went out.

"Get that feed back up" a officer order, as they all began to try and get the camera's working again.

Tyler slowly moved over to the table, keeping his eyes on the man, as he pulled out the chair, and slowly sat down.

"How do you know what I am?" He asked.

The man just gave another cold chuckle, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your race, was once a race of gods. Now it is reduced, to one lowly insect."

"I asked you a question. Who are you?" Tyler asked again.

The man just seemed to ramble on, like he wasn't hearing a single word Tyler was saying.

"Your people hid many artifacts around the universe, hoping to preserve their culture. I have one thing here, I think you may want to read."

He then reached for his sleeve, pulling out a folded, wrinkled piece of paper.

He the set it down on the table, pushing it towards Tyler.

Cautiously, Tyler reached out, grabbing the paper, and folding it open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the writing. His chest started to burn even more, as he looked back up at the perp, who was just smiling coldly.

"He is rising. The destroyer of worlds. The bringer of chaos. And soon, blood will be spilled as this universe is consumed. There is no way you can stop him. The weak shall perish, in the shadow of the ring darkness."

Tyler's eyes just remained locked on the piece of paper, his eyes filled with horror. The writing on the piece of paper. There was no denying where it came from.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, looking back up at the perp.

The perp just gave a cold smile, as he pushed his greasy hair out of his eyes.

"1908 was a big year, especially for Russia. Go for ground zero, and there, you will find it."

Tyler gave one last glance down at the paper, then back up at the perp.

But the sight he saw next was one he was not expecting.

Where the man was sitting, was now a large hideous looking creature that was a little larger then a human. It's head was a large round mass of flesh. The body was a mix of machinery and almost organic shell, and the right arm was long, and boney, with a gun that looked like it was surgically attached.

"I am but the first of many. You Prime, are doomed."

Suddenly the creature jumped up from it's seat, throwing the table to the side, and charged at Tyler, slamming him to the far wall. The creatures left arm pressed against Tyler's neck, holding him in place, as it placed the barrel of the gun on the side of his head.

"With you gone, he will have nothing to stand in his way."

The door to the room suddenly burst open, as several officers ran in. Most of them almost jumped back at the site they saw in front of them, making them hesitate for a moment before they finally pulled out their guns, firing at the creature.

Bullets riddled the its body, as it pulled away from Tyler, screeching in agony.

Every cop was firing, but the creature remained standing, taking at least fifty bullets, before finally falling to the ground.

The cops slowly moved closer, keeping their guns ready, as the creature withered on the floor, still making sounds of agony.

"What the hell is that thing?" John exclaimed.

Tyler pulled away from the wall, moving over to the the body on the floor. He knew what the thing was. And he knew why it was here.

"Get me a large knife." He said, standing over the creature.

Without hesitating, one of the officers handed over a large hunting knife, passing it over to Tyler.

He looked down at the body, as it continued moving and withering below him. He had to kill the thing now, before it could do more harm. He gripped the handle in both of his hands, then brought the knife down, hitting the creature in the chest. It's whole body jerked, as Tyler pushed the blade deeper, twisting it left and right as a clear water like substance oozed out of its mouth and many bullet holes.

He gave one last jerk of the blade, before the creature went silent, its whole body becoming still.

He pulled the blade out slowly, then turned back to all of his officers.

"The detachment is to remain on full alert until I say otherwise." He said as he walked out of the room, with everyone following close behind.

"But what about that body?" John asked, as he came up to Tyler's side.

"Burn it." He replied.

"Burn evidence. Are you crazy?"

Tyler then stopped in his tracks, looking towards John, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"John, listen. You have no idea what is going on. That thing is one of the most dangerous things that you could ever encounter. You could shot it a thousand times, or cut it's body to ribbons and it will not die. You need to burn it."

John remained still for a moment, then gave a slow nod, while saying, "Yes sir."

Tyler gave him a thankful smile, as he took in a small breath. "John. I promise I will explain everything once it is safe. But in the mean time, I have got to run."

Before John could ask, Tyler quickly ran out of the building. He ran out into the parking lot, his heart beating a million time a minute. The words on the paper written in his species old tongue. It kept flashing again and again in his mind.

_The weak shall perish, in the shadow of a rising darkness._

There was only one thing in the universe it could have came from, and he needed to find it.

"Tyler!"

He looked back, seeing Alvin and his brothers running towards them, all of them with confused and anxious looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Alvin asked, as they stopped a few feet from him.

Tyler ran his hands through his hair. Should he tell them, or should he hold off, and spare them the fear and terror.

"Get home now you guys. I'll be back in a while."

His whole body began to glow, as his sized increased. The chipmunks took several steps back, as Tyler turned into his robotic form, with the large jet pack on his back.

"Tyler. Where are you going?" Simon asked. He looked down at them, his blue eyes glowing brightly.

"To Tunguska." He replied, as the jets on his back fired, sending him into the air.


	4. The Omen Begins

**The Omen Begins**

"What does he think he is doing?" Sarah huffed, as she sat down on the patio chair. Her arms were crossed, her face a bright red. Anger swam through her.

It was suppose to be a vacation where they could all spend time together. He shouldn't be worrying about his duties or anything.

"He is suppose to be resting, not working."

All the chipmunks sat on the patio table, not knowing what to say to Sarah. Her gaze the turned to her children, who were playing inside the house with the chipmunks children.

"When will he realize that we need him as well? We should be his top priority."

"Sarah, you know Tyler puts us a head of everything else" Alvin quietly replied, looking up at her with serious eyes.

"Then why is he taking this little encounter so seriously, that he is going to another country? Couldn't he hold it off for a while"

Alvin glanced over at his brothers, as they gave him a slow nod, telling him he should tell her.

Alvin took a deep breath, then looked back at Sarah.

"Before that man became that weird creature, we left the monitoring room, and were listening near the door. We heard it mention something about the bringer of chaos. Saying that he was rising, and that Tyler was the only one that could stand in his way."

"And what exactly is this bringer of chaos?" Brittany asked, staring at her husband intently.

Alvin looked down, giving a small frustrated sigh.

"I don't know. Tyler is the one who harbours the memories of what our race once was. Whatever it is, he seems to know."

"You said he was going to Tunguska. Do you know why?" asked Jeanette.

The three chipmunks shook their heads.

"As soon as he was out the building, he quickly took off." Theodore replied.

"But we did find this." Simon added, holding the folded piece of paper.

He set it down on the table, folding it open, revealing a bunch of weird symbols that looked like they were traced on.

"The weak shall perish, in the shadow of a rising darkness. That is what it says." Alvin said, as he studied the paper.

"What do you think it means by that?" Eleanor asked. "It must mean something to have affected Tyler so much."

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to make of those group of words.

A small rumble then filled the air, growing louder and louder until it turned into the sound of a approaching jet.

"Let's get some answers." Sarah hissed, as she jumped out of her seat, running for the field.

The chipmunks quickly followed behind staying close behind as they reached the field, just in time to see Tyler land on his feet, slowly walking towards the house.

"Mind telling us what you think you were doing?" Sarah fired, looking up at Tyler.

He paused, looking down at them with blank eyes. He slowly reached for his back, pulling out a large, human size sphere that was gold plated, covered in alien symbols.

"Getting this." He replied, as he held the object in his hands.

He slowly made his way towards the house, holding the sphere like it was a bomb.

"And what exactly is that thing?" Brittany asked.

Tyler set the object on the ground, then turned back to everyone else.

"The covenant of Primus. This is what caused the Tunguska blast of 1908."

"That small sphere!" Exclaimed Simon, remembering back to his history lessons. "It was behind the blast."

"No. It was the blast."Tyler replied, his eyes studying the sphere.

Carefully, he placed his fingers on the sphere, unsure of what would happen. As soon as he came in contact with it, the whole thing lit up. Small horizontal lines covered the whole thing, as it rose up into the air. Everyone stepped back, as the whole thing began to fold open. The sphere almost seemed to fold in half, only leaving half a sphere, with the flat side facing up into the sky.

A small ray of light shot up from the centre, suddenly making several other sphere appear, all of them in a almost straight line.

"What is all this?" Alvin asked, amazed at the sight he was seeing.

Tyler knew there was no point in hiding it anymore. What he just saw, confirmed what he feared the most.

"The covenant of Primus is capsule, containing ancient prediction made by our people. And there is one on here, that I fear, is coming true."

"And which one is that?" Sarah said, as she came up next to her husband, placing her hand on his large foot.

He said nothing for several moments. He didn't want to scare them, but he knew he shouldn't be keeping them in the dark.

"It was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the forty-seven spheres aline, a perpetual conflict will culminate, upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish, in the shadow of a rising darkness. The one carrying the ancient incarnation of creation, shall use it to reawaken that which was lost."

"And what makes you think this prophecy is coming true?" Simon asked.

Tyler then pointed to the convenient, at all the spheres that seemed to be almost lined up.

"There are forty-seven spheres on here. Plus, that creature at the station could only have come from one place. It was made, by the very thing, that is referred to in the prophecy."

Everyone remained silent, expecting Tyler to say what it was the was being referred to in the prophecy. But he remained silent. He just stared towards the spheres, now moving a single bit of his body. They waited several minutes, but still, he said nothing.

"And what is this thing the prophecy is referring to?" Alvin asked.

Tyler slowly turned his head, giving them all a serious stare. They could tell what ever it was, it was going to be big.

"In the beginning, when the universe was in its infancy, there were two beings. Primus, and Unicron. One was the incarnation of creation, the other of destruction. Unicron began to devour worlds, hoping to create a universe where nothing existed, except for him. Primus, not wanting to see the universe destroyed, battled his evil twin for eons. According to legend, Primus was finally able to cast out Unicron, where he was never heard from again. Primus took on a planetary form, becoming the very world in which our race evolved from."

He stood up, gently touching the covenant, turning it back into the small golden sphere.

"Unicron was called many things. The bringer of chaos, darkness's shadow, all of which are referred to in the prophecy."

The covenant gently hovered in his hands, as he moved over to the shed, carefully putting it in the corner.

"Was that who Jordan was talking about eight months ago?" Sarah asked.

Tyler's body quickly shrunk down, returning to his human self. He took a deep breath, slowly running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. dark energon was said to be Unicron's blood. When Jordan appeared, and showed me, it just confirmed that all of the old legends are true."

Nothing was said for several seconds. Nobody was sure what to make off all this. Tyler briefly looked down at the ground,then back up at his family. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, a loud roar filled their eyes.

Everyone covered their ears, as the looked up at the sky. A large ball of fire flew through the clouds, streaking across the sky. It was moving so quick, they only had a few second glance before it disappeared beyond the horizon.

There was a brief pause, just as the whole ground shook beneath them. The chipettes lost their footing, but were quickly caught by their husbands before they could fall. "What in the world was that?" Exclaimed Brittany, as they regained their footing.

"A asteroid." Tyler stated, looking off in the direction it went. "And it looks like that thing landed at the peninsula."

He then looked back at Alvin and his brothers.

"You guys stay here. I'll go and check it out. Keep everyone safe."

He then began to rise into the air, but just as his feet came one foot off the ground, Sarah grabbed his hand.

"Be careful." She said.

He gave her a smile, as he pulled his hand away, shot off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Tyler slowly made his way down a small valley of rocks and cliffs. There was only one thing that seemed off. It was the area where that asteroid seemed to land, but the whole area was untouched. It was like nothing ever happened. But something did happen. He could feel it. A invisible shroud seemed to blanket the area. The air was thick and stale, and a thin erie fog seemed to wisp though.<p>

He stopped in his tracks, his chest starting to throb and burn like crazy. He looked down at his arms, seeing that strange pattern once again appear, and quickly disappear.

Tyler took several deep breaths, slowly pushing the pain back down, until it seemed almost none existent. He slowly continued on. Every once in a while, he would hear the small rattle of tumbling rocks, making him pause. He felt like he was being watch from everywhere. That creepy feeling of eyes watching him seemed to scream out at him.

A loud bang echoed through the valley, making Tyler jump, his eyes starting to dart all over the place, trying to find the source of the noise. The feeling of eyes watching him then returned, feeling like hey were looking at the back of his head.

Tyler slowly turned around, as another rattle of rocks filled his ears. As he turned he looked towards the rock side, and almost froze, when he saw the out line of a body in the rock, with two purple lowing eyes.

"Do you know me, follower of Primus?"

Tyler immediately knew who it was. The one referred to in accent texts. The one that referred to in the prophecy.

"Unicron, the chaos bringer."

A evil smile formed, as the eyes turned thin and narrow. "Very good" he hissed. The body then seemed to melt into the rock, disappearing from sight.

The sounds of rock falling began to grow, echoing through the valley, sounding like a raging river.

Tyler got down on one knee, as his body grew, turning back into his robotic form. His eyes looked for ever bit of movement that caught his eye, knowing that Unicron could come out from anywhere.

Another rumble of collapsing rocks caught hi attention, as he quickly turned around, in time to see a whole rock side collapse. And standing above the rubble, was figure of Unicron. He was at least twenty feet taller than Tyler. Two large horns extended out of his shoulder, and two smaller ones out of his head. His right hand was a large, mass of spikes, while his right was a long skinny pick.

The two locked eyes, with Unicron now looking down at Tyler with hate and despise.

"Now know me as Unicron, YOUR DESTROYER."

He then charged, raising his right arm, aiming straight for Tyler.


	5. Brother and Sister

**Brother and Sister.**

Unicron charged at Tyler, his giant spiked arm high above his head, bringing it down as hard as he could. Tyler quickly rolled out of the way, just as Unicron slammed his arm into the ground.

As he rolled back onto his feet, he reached back, pulling out a axe from his back, while a sword deployed out of his hand. He turned around, just in time to see Unicron charging again. Tyler quickly raised his axe and sword over his head, preventing Unicron from striking a blow as the spiked arm collided with his axe and sword.

Unicron pulled his left arm back, his large pick taking aim.

Tyler quickly noticed, and in one large push, he threw Uniron''s right arm up, causing him to stagger back.

He threw his axe as hard as he could, striking Unicron in the chest. In one huge leap, he jumped high into the air, pulling out a large shot gun from his back, shooting down at Unicron as he flew overhead.

He landed several metres behind Unicron, taking aim at the back of his head.

Unicron spun around, his spiked arm crashing into Tyler, throwing him into the rock wall. The wall gave away, as rocks collapsed around him, as he quickly pushed himself out of the falling rubble.

Suddenly, a incredible pain gripped his body. His knees grew weak, as he fell onto his hands and knees. He raised his head looking up at Unicron, seeing purple bolts of lighting coming out both his arms, and arcing over to him, striking his body.

Tyler tried to push himself to his feet, but the pain was too intense. He could feel his whole body turning weaker and weaker, the world beginning to fade away. Just when it seemed like it was over, Unicron stopped, ending his attack.

Tyler tried with all of his might to get back up to his feet, as Unicron took several steps closer, looking down at him with a vengeful smile.

"The line of Prime's have grown weak in my absence. It is almost too easy."

Tyler pushed with all of his might, slowly regaining his footing, as he began to stand up straight.

Unicron looked down at him, his eyes almost seemed to be studying him.

"I wonder, how could a parasite like you, receive the taint of Primus?"

Tyler paused, unsure of what Unicron was referring to. He never received anything that was referred to Primus.

"I don't know what you are talking about you are talking about. What do you mean 'the taint of Primus'."

Unicron pulled back. Looking like he wasn't expecting that answer.

Small purple lightning bolts began to form around his arms again, as he raised them towards Tyler.

"Too bad you won't live to find out." He growled.

Tyler braced himself. He was to weak to run, or hide. This was the end.

Before Unicron could fire, a bright ball of light enveloped his body, causing him to momentarily disappear from view. Once the light receded, he could see the cumbering remained of Unicron's body turning into dust, collapsing to the ground.

Tyler remained still for a moment. Unsure of what happened. He knew he didn't do that, and he didn't sense Alvin, Simon or Theodore nearby. Somebody just saved him, somebody was here with him.

"Tyler."

He immediately recognized that voice. He looked down to the ground. Near his feet, he could see a white robed woman looking up at him. Her body gently glowing, as her blond air blew in the breeze.

"Oracle." Tyler said, looking down at her, not expecting to see her.

"PRIMEA." A voice echoed out with hate and rage.

Another rock wall crumbled apart, as Unicron emerged.

He looked down at Oracle, his face twisted and his eyes burning with evil.

"I should have known you would be behind the creation of this thing. It has your stink all over it."

Oracle took a cautious step back, bright ball of energy hovering in her palms.

"When I knew you would one day rise brother. I wasn't taking chances."

'Brother?' Tyler thought. He never knew that Primus and Unicron had a sister. The ancient texts always just referred to the two.

Unicron just scoffed. "You think you can defeat me sister. Go a head, take your shot. You might as well try and see if you could hurt me."

"Like I needed convincing." Oracle replied.

The balls of energy flew out of her hands, heading straight for Unicron.

The shots hit him in his chest, causing him to stagger back two steps. He looked back towards Oracle, giving a cold, evil smile.

"That tickled."

Purple lighting bolts arced out of his arms, shooting through air hitting Oracle. She screamed out in pain, as she went flying back, tumbling across the ground several times before coming to a stop.

"You are weak as ever. You at least use to put up a fight eons ago. You've turned soft."

Tyler quickly ran to her side, kneeling down, as he gently picked her up in his hands. She looked back up at him, her face filled with sorrow.

"Forgive me Tyler. I have doomed us all."

He said nothing. He continued looking down at Oracle, as he listened to the heavy foot steps of Unicron coming closer and closer.

"We aren't dead yet." He replied, the face shield deploying over his face.

He listened closely, waiting for the right time. The foot steps grew louder, as the group began to shake with each one.

Just then, he quickly spun around, while pulling a large gun out of his back. Just as Unicron was entering his view, he pulled the trigger, firing a shot that struck him in the face.

Unicron's body crumbled, as Tyler began to run. He placed Oracle on his shoulder while large hooks deployed out of his hands. He ran straight for a rock wall. He leaped into the air, the hooks digging into the rocks as he quickly began scaling the side.

Within a matter of seconds, he climbed to the top and stood up.

"Tyler, behind you." The Oracle warned, her voice extremely weak.

He quickly turned, seeing the sky filled with falling asteroids, heading straight for him. He quickly grabbed the Oracle off his shoulders, holding her in front of his chest, as he began to transform.

The cab formed around her, as Tyler quickly sped off. The asteroids began to hit the ground around him, sending out strong tremors.

He swerved left and right, avoiding asteroid impacts by only a few meters.

Each impact sent him flying several meters off the ground, landing back own with a thud.

Suddenly, one struck just behind him, causing his back end to flip into the air. He was flipping end over end through the air. He quickly transformed, landing on his feet, gripping the Oracle tight in his hand, being careful not to harm her.

From the smouldering craters, multiple figures began to emerge, each a exact copy of Unicron.

Tyler set the Orcale on the ground, as the sword deployed from his hand, while reaching back with his left, and pulling out the large axe. He stared at the mass of manifestation moving towards him, while the Oracle slowly stood back up to her feet, shaking her head.

"You can't fight them all Tyler. That large asteroid earlier infected this whole area. He could make a unlimited copies of himself"

He seemed to pay no attention. He quickly ran towards the mass, quickly swinging his arms, slicing off heads and severing bodies in half. The mass began to form around him, as he continued to fight, trying to keep them from getting his hands on him. It was like a zombie movie. As hordes began to swam around him, quickly beginning to over power him.

One came up behind Tyler, slaming it's right arm into his back, throwing him to the ground. He tried to quickly push himself off the ground, but before he could, a foot came down on his back, holding him to the ground.

Two large feet came into his view, sinking into the soft ground..

Slowly, he raised his head, looking at one manifestation of Unicron looking down at him, raising his right arm high above his head.

"The line of Primes ends today. All Primes are simply past. A memory that will fade away, as I rise."

Tyler looked down, knowing there was no way he could escape.

Just then, the body shattered, as a blast of energy shot through its body.

Before Tyler could see what was happening, the other manifestations were struck within a matter of seconds, crumbling apart, falling on top of him, creating a pile of rumble that held him down..

Tyler tried pushing himself up, but the weight too much for him to break free.

Two more feet appeared in his sight. But these one's were different. Each one had four sets of tires in them, with the feet looking old and rusted.

Tyler slowly raised his head, seeing a rusted, crab like pincer with a gun barrel in the centre. He rises his head a little higher, and saw a large head covered in a cloak, with two red eyes staring at him.

"Jordan." He said under his breath, the hate and anger rising in him once again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Oracle yelled out, too weak to try and do anything.

Jordan briefly looked back at Oracle, then back to Tyler, the pincer transforming into the large, mutilated three fingered hand, holding it out towards him, gesturing for him to grab it.

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was one of Jordan's tricks.

Cautiously, he grabbed his hands, as he pulled back, lifting Tyler out of the rubble.

As soon as he was on his feet, Jordan turned his back to him, taking a few steps away.

"This is rather ironic, considering the last time we saw each other." He said.

He then turned back around, giving Tyler a sly smile.

"Because the last thing I remember, was you were slamming a axe into my face, severing my head from my body."

Tyler moved over to the Oracle, slowly lifting her off the ground, and placing her on his shoulder. He then looked back at Jordan, giving him a cold stare.

"As long as you still live Jordan, that option remains very much in play. And I'll be more than happy to do it right now."

Jordan just chuckled, as he crossed his arms.

"I would expect nothing less from you Tyler, and it is understandable, considering what I tried to do to your family. However, before you do anything to rash, hear me out first. I believe we have something to offer each other. We both want one thing. One thing that I believe we should work together for to accomplish. Join me in defeating our shared enemy. Unicron, the incarnation of evil and destruction."


	6. Natural Balance

**I'll start this chapter by saying, Yes, I know this is really focusing on Tyler. But soon, it should start concentrating on Alvin soon.**

**And, I don't know if it is me, but this story just feels like it isn't one of my greatest. It just shows you why I am ending the series. I can't keep doing something like this anymore.**

**Natural Balance**

"Join you!" Exclaimed Tyler, unable to believe the word he just heard roll out of Jordan's mouth. If Tyler wasn't just fighting for him life, he would probably just be laughing. "You must be joking."

Jordan just continued to stare at his old friend, giving him a blank expression.

"I am serious Tyler. I want to join you, in trying to defeat Unicron. You can't fight him alone. So I offer my services, to you and Oracle here, in destroying him."

Tyler's jaw dropped.

Jordan was being serious. He really did want to side with him, and help him. But he wasn't buying it. He knew Jordan all too well. He wouldn't side with him, without expecting something in return, something that he obviously wouldn't like.

"Then tell me this Jordan. Why join me? You could have easily have finished me off, but instead, you spare me. You have been trying to take me out for a long time now. You wouldn't have done that unless you wanted something. Something only I can provide."

Jordan just gave a sigh, as his whole body shrank, returning back into human form, with the dirty cloak still covering his head, with it still sagging down on the right side of his head. He looked up at Tyler, locking eyes with his.

"You know me all too well Tyler. But not enough. I didn't think at all about killing you there, while you were helplessly held down. But I do want something. Something only you can give."

Tyler kneeled down, his giant face only a few meters from Jordan. "And what is it exactly I can give you. What can I give, that you make you want to do such abnormal acts like these."

Jordan gave a sly smile up at him, taking a step closer. "I have realized the errors of my ways. Once this is all done, I plan to give up my powers. But I want your word, that I will not have to face the crimes I have committed. You have to swear to me, I will be spared from any punishment."

Tyler quickly pulled the Oracle off his shoulder, setting her on the ground, as he turned back to human form. Within a few seconds, he was face to face with Jordan.

"You, giving up your powers. Ha. That's a laugh. For as long as you and I have been enemies, you have been obsessed with power, doing whatever it takes to get your grimy hands on it. You are expecting me to believe you will give it up so easily. I am sorry, but I find that a bit hard to believe."

Jordan just gave a small sigh, looking like he to was having trouble saying believing it.

"I can understand your difficulty believe this. I wouldn't believe it either if I was in your position. But I realized how wrong I have been these years. I want to try and do at least one right thing with these powers. And going you to fight Unicron seems to be a rightful cause. And I know you are a man of your word. That is why I want your guarantee you will protect me afterwards. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get. These copies of him was nothing more than a prelude to what will happen. He hasn't even fully awaken, and yet he almost killed you, and the Oracle. And once he awakens, he will be almost unstoppable. Let's not forget, his body is almost the size of saturn/"

Tyler looked back, seeing Oracle standing on her feet, looking just as surprised as he was.

He then looked back at Jordan, staring at him for several second before moving away. "A moment." He said, moving over to Oracle.

Oracle took his side, as the two moved away from Jordan so they were out of ear shot.

"What do you think Tyler?" She asked, facing towards him.

He was silent, looking over towards Jordan, his face filled with mistrust and confusion.

"I honestly don't know." He replied.

"He has a point" Oracle said. "We will need all the help we can get. Unicron is growing stronger as each second passes. Soon, you and I won't even be enough."

Jordan then spoke out from where he was, grabbing their attention. "If you two are trying to decided wether to let me join you, I have one more thing that may convince you. Dark energon runs through me, like Unicron. It means I will be more resistant to his attacks then you will be."

"Another strong argument." Oracle said, looking towards Tyler.

He was staring down at the ground, he eyes looking unfocused. Everything inside him was telling him not to accept Jordan's help. But also at the same time, he knew that Jordan had a point.

He slowly raised his head, looking back towards Jordan. He turned towards him, taking several step towards him until he was only a few feet away. A smile formed on the corner of Jordan's mouth.

He knew that face on Tyler meant.

"I can tell you aren't sure wether to trust me or not."

He then took reveal steps back turning back into his large robotic form. He turned his body, so that Tyler was to his right, while keeping his eyes on him.

"Consider my offer. If you decide, you should be able to locate my presence should you need me."

He then got down on his hands and knees, transforming into the giant tanker truck, quickly driving off.

Tyler remained still, unable to come to grips with what was going on.

Oracle then came up behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Never let a opportunity slip through your fingers Tyler. Take what you can get."

He slowly turned around, looking back at Oracle, slowly crossing his arms.

"I think we should go back to my farm. You and I need to have a little talk, about you and your supposed 'brother'."

* * *

><p>"He's back!" Alvin shouted out, looking towards the driveway, watching Tyler drive up.<p>

Sarah and the chipmunks came walking up from the patio. All of them walking with a little more eagerness in their steps, curious to know what the asteroid did.

As he pulled up, they all could see his body covered in dents and scratches. How could he look so beat up, from just looking at a asteroid?

"What happened out there?" Sarah asked, looking down at the chipmunks confused.

They gave a shrug, as Tyler stopped a few meters from them. The driver door slowly opened up, as the Oracle climbed out, her movements showing that she was till in a bit of pain. As soon as she saw everyone staring as her, she gave a gentle smile, straightening her body out.

"It is nice to see you all again."

She took a step towards them, her leg suddenly giving out as she collapsed to the ground.

Sarah and the chipmunks ran to her side, trying to help her up.

"I am alright." She said, slowly getting back onto her feet.

Tyler's whole body glowed, shrinking down until he was human once again. He just stared at Oracle intently. He wanted answers. Every bit of knowledge he retained from his powers now seemed to be in question.

"Oracle. Is Unicron your brother?"

Everyone looked up at Tyler, there jaws dropping.

"Tyler. What exactly happening?" Alvin asked.

Tyler fell silent, looking down at the ground. "The asteroid was a some sort fragment of Unicron. It allowed him to create copies of himself. He is rising. Somewhere out there, his body is starting to awaken. There is no more denying it. The prophecy is coming true."

"What will happen because of it?" Brittany said.

Tyler looked back at them, giving a small sigh.

"It is best that you don't know."

He then turned back to the Oracle. "Well?"

She looked down, giving a sad sigh. "In the beginning, it was just Primus and Unicron. Both were created by a entity that wanted to expand its knowledge of the young and growing universe. With the two battling, I was created, in hopes that I would be a balance between the two. I am a incarnation of both creation and destruction. A natural balance between the two. But soon, even I realized that my creation was not solving anything. Unicron continued to destroy worlds. Me and Primus worked together, defeated Unicron. After that, Primus became the planet which your race started on. He and I worked together, in creating life, and watching over the universe."

She looked back at Tyler's family, giving a small smile.

"I hope you can forgive me. Me and Primus should have destroyed our brother. But we didn't, and now you all bear the threat of his rising."

"Wait!" Simon cut in. "If you and this Primus both defeated Unicron together. Can't you find him, and join with him again to defeat Unicron?"

"Primus has been missing for eons." Tyler said. "The war that ravaged his body, cause him to shut down. His location in the universe is unknown."

He then turned towards his house, listening to the distant sounds of the children playing.

"I think it will be best if I send them, as well as all of you, to Dave's. At least that way, you'll be on another earth, safe from Unicron, and away from Jordan."

Every single head suddenly jumped, staring at Tyler, jaws wide open.

"Jordan i-i-is back?" Sarah said, her voice edgy with a tone of fear in it.

"That is not the scary part." He replied, looking at Sarah with calm eyes. "He wants to join my side in fighting Unicron. And I am considering it."

"How could you consider that?" exclaimed Jeanette. "After how many times he tried to kill you, kill us, and all of our children. Your going to let him fight with you?"

"I am not to pleased about it either. But he did offer very compelling arguments for soliciting his help."

He then looked at all of them. "That is why I want all of you to leave. I don't know what may happen. I don't know if he will be true to his word or not. I want all of you to be safe."

He rubbed his chest. It was burning stronger then ever before. "You guys help the kids packed, and get your own stuff. Things will only get worse."

**See, like I said. This story isn't turning out like what it seems like in my head, or maybe it is just me. I just hope that the ending will be a fitting end for this final addition.**


	7. Allies

**Sorry for the late update. I couldn't access my account last night.**

**Allies**

Tyler sat down on his patio chair, resting his elbow on his knees, staring out over his farm land. His chest was throbbing and burning, feeling like a very bad case of heart burn. It never seemed to be going away. It seemed like as each day passed, the pain would only grow and grow.

Oracle was sitting across from him, staring at Tyler intently. Her eyes studied him closely. It was like she somehow knew what was going on with him. It was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

"Oracle. I'd appreciate it if you stop looking at me without giving me a good reason why. You know that it makes me a little nervous."

She gave a small shrug, leaning back in her chair.

"I was just thinking about how far you have come, since I first gave you your powers. You really came a long way."

He said nothing. He didn't want to be kept thinking about his past. What was important to him was what was happening now.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" He asked, looking back up at Oracle.

"About siding with Jordan. Allowing him to help." Oracle looked away from his eyes, giving a small sigh. "Despite how unlikely this all is Tyler. Every living thing deserves a chance at redemption."

"To me, Jordan is far from redemption."

"Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement Tyler. I know Jordan was once your close friend, but you have to see past all that, and worry about the more concerning issues."

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew Oracle was right. But there was still that deep raw hate, that was telling him to finish Jordan off, and get rid of him for good. He'd be doing everyone a favour.

"We're ready!"

Tyler looked back, seeing his kids, as well as the chipmunks children, all holding suit cases.

"Mandy, TJ. Where is your mother?" He asked, standing up from his seat.

"She's inside talking with our Aunts and Uncles." Replied Mandy.

He turned back around, looking right at Oracle, gesturing her to watch the kids. She gave a gentle nod, as he walked into the house. He could hear the distance voices of Sarah and the chipmunks all talking in the living room.

Being as quiet as he could, he slowy moved towards the room, listening closely as the voice became more clear.

"So we are all agreed then?" Jeanette spoke.

"Agreed." Alvin replied.

"Is this really for the best?" Brittany said. "We shouldn't put anymore on Tyler's shoulders."

"Alvin, Simon and Theodore have powers as well. We don't always need Tyler to protect us." Sarah added.

Tyler groaned quietly to himself. He knew what they were doing. The one thing they all seemed to do whenever there was trouble. Remain with him, once they knew the children were safe.

"Your not staying with me." He said, stepping into the living room, seeing everyones surprised faces. "It will be too dangerous."

Alvin, Simon and Theodore then hovered into the air, moving over towards Tyler.

"We can protect them Tyler. They will be safe with us." Alvin said, giving him one of his cocky smiles.

Tyler didn't return the smile, he just stared at them sternly.

Simon then moved forward, locking eyes with him. "Tyler. I know you are worried. Your worried about the kids, your friends, and all of us, your family. But The three of us promise, we will protect the girls, and keep them safe, not matter what happens. You won't have to worry about protecting us or the girls. The three of us are more then capable."

Silence filled the whole room. Tyler was taking several deep breaths, looking deep in thought. He stared at everyone for a moment, then gave a sigh of defeat.

"If I suspect any of you are in any kind of danger, at any risk, I'll be sending all of you to Dave's myself. Do we understand?"

Everyone quickly nodded, as Tyler turned on his heel, and walked back for the patio. He could see all the children crowded around Oracle, all of them looking like they were asking her dozens of questions. As he stepped out the door, he clapped his hands, gabbing their attention.

"If all of you are ready. I'll send you to Grandpa Dave's."

All the kids cheered in excitement, immediately gathering around Tyler. He got down on his knees, looking at both his children. A eerie feeling crept over him. Not knowing if this was the last time he would ever see them.

"Be good you two. Just remember that I will always love you, and will always be with you."

Mandy and TJ looked at their father, a little confused by what he said.

"We love you too Daddy." TJ replied.

The two of them then hugged their father, just as Sarah and the chipmunks came walking out of the house.

Sarah joined Tyler with their children, while the chipmunks hugged theirs. As they said their goodbyes, a small breeze began to blow. A small flash of light caught their eyes, as they looked towards the yard, a white vortex forming. Everyone walked their kids towards the distortion. As soon as they were only a few meters from it, Tyler bent forward, so that he was close to his children's ears.

"Be good you two. Be sure you behave."

They gave a nod, as he stood back up. All the children seemed hesitant for a moment, the vortex a little intimidating. Most of them began to count to three, then jumped, disappearing as the vortex began to vanish.

""You called Dave, didn't you?" Tyler asked, looking to Alvin.

He gave a nod, as he looked back at Tyler. "So what now?"

Tyler turned to the driveway, as another vortex started to form near the end.

"Hide." He replied. "Jordan will be coming through there any moment. I don't know what he will do once he arrives."

His body grew, as he turned into his robotic form. He looked down at his family, kneeling down so he was a little closer.

"I want you all to know, that I am not thrilled about this either. I am only doing this because it is the best chance we have. The best chance we all have. I am doing this to protect you. All of this is for you."

He stood back up, staring at the glowing vortex, waiting for what was about to come through.

"Go. Hide now."

Everyone quickly moved over to the near by drive shed, moving inside. As soon as the were in, they looked out the small window.

A bright flash came from the vortex, immediately followed by the slow walking hulk of Jordan moving down the driveway, towards Tyler. His red eyes burned brightly, with a majority of his head covered by the dirty cloak.

Sarah and the chipmunks held their breaths, waiting for what might happen.

After a few seconds, he was standing in front of Tyler, giving him a sly smile.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to accept my help." He replied.

"Let's just get one thing straight Jordan. As long as I am accepting your help, you will be following my orders. Is that clear?"

"Quite." He replied, giving a small bow to humour Tyler.

Alvin felt a small wave of anger go through him. The last time he saw Jordan, he stabbed him in the chest, almost costing him his life.

He quickly marched out of the shed, with Brittany and everyone else trying to hold him back. But before they even had a grip on him, they were already in view of Jordan.

He looked down at them, his eyes meeting with Alvin, turning towards him.

"Ah." He said, smiling down at Alvin. "Your looking much better then the last time I saw you little one. I have to say, you chipmunks are resilient."

Tyler moved between Jordan and Alvin, gesturing for everyone to stay back.

"Why are you so serious Tyler. I am just simply saying that I am glad he is fine."

His body then shrunk, turning back into human. He looked up at Tyler, giving a innocent smile.

"If we are to work together, you'll have to learn that you can't always stand between me and everyone here."

Sarah moved away from the chipmunks, staring at Jordan coldly as she approached him.

"How nice to see you again Sarah."

As soon as she was close, she clenched her fist, and swung as hard as she could, striking Jordan across the face.

His head, jolted back, forcing the cloak off his head, revealing the half missing head that started just above his right eye. Everyone tried holding their stomachs down as best as they could, as Jordan pulled the cloak back over his head.

"I deserved that." He said, fixing it up, so that the wound was no longer visible.

"Everyone go inside." Tyler said, as he turned back into human. "I will be taking Jordan to his room."

Sarah kept her eyes locked on Jordan, staring at him with pure malice. "If you double cross Tyler, or anyone one of us. I make you regret the day."

She then marched off to the house, with the chipmunks following close behind.

"Sarah has a bit more attitude now." Jordan stated, as he watched her walk off.

Tyler said nothing. He grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the barn, his arm tightly squeezing, making Jordan flinch.

"I meant that in a good way Tyler."

He remained silent, as he approached the barn doors, opening them up, and stepping inside. The smell of hay filled their noses, as Tyler moved over to one of the storage rooms on the side.

He pushed Jordan inside, turning on a light. The room was filled with old tires and cow pens. On the far side of the room, sat a small cot, with a hay stuffed pillow.

"No five star hotel?" Jordan laughed, as he sat down on the cot. "Do you always treat your allies this nice."

"Get your sleep." Tyler said, turning out the lights. "Because tomorrow, you'll be telling me everything you know about Unicron."

He then walked out of the barn, heading for the lower section, entering a old pig pen that nobody ever went into. He stared at a large glowing orb that was hovering in the centre of the pen. He spent a few hours working on that orb. He was working on a hunch, and what was floating in the pen, might prove to be a saviour. It was human, size, shaped in a large oval. He slowly moved towards it, watching as it's gentle glow illuminated the barn. He sighed sadly to himself, thinking of Sarah, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and the children.

"May I be forgiven, for what I must do?"


	8. Safe Guard

**Safe Guard**

Tyler marched into the barn, moving towards the side compartment, peering into the dark space. He could make out the silhouette of the cot, with the sleeping figure of Jordan resting on top, his back turned to him.

His blood still burned with hate every time he laid eyes on his old friend. The urge to end his life right there was tempting. But he knew he had to put all temptations aside. He had more urgent matters to deal with.

Tyler reached over to the small light switch that was screwed onto one of the support beams, and flicked the switch. Light quickly filled the room, causing Jordan's body to lightly twitch from the sudden shock.

"Get up!" Tyler sneered, moving into the room.

Jordan gave a soft moan, his eyes slowly beginning to open, as he rolled over, slowly looking up at him.

"Five minutes." He groaned, digging his head into the pillow.

Tyler rolled his eyes then focused towards the cot. The thing suddenly disappeared, causing Jordan to fall to the ground with a bang.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled out angrily, as he got up off the old dusty floor. "Do you treat all of your guests this nice?" He snapped, as he dusted himself off.

"Only you Jordan." He replied, standing to the side, gesturing Jordan to walk out.

Jordan walked out, quietly grumbling to himself, as he went for the barn doors, with Tyler following close behind.

As soon as he walked out, he was greeted by the silhouette of night, with the crickets still chirping away.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night?" Jordan hissed, looking back towards Tyler.

"It isn't the middle of the night." He replied. "It is five thirty in the morning."

"May I ask why you dragged me out of bed in tis ungodly hour?"

Tyler said nothing for a moment, then gestured to the for him to follow.

"Let's walk."

Jordan walked by Tyler's side, as they slowly made their way out into the field. After a few minutes, Tyler stopped in his tracks, and turned towards Jordan.

"You probably realize why I brought you out here. Don't you?"

Jordan gave a small nod. "Because you want to see if I would take advantage of the two of us alone, and finish you off right now. You want to test my loyalty, to see if I really have changed."

"It is hard to believe there was a time I trusted you with my life. You do realize that even if you are telling the truth, it will never change the fact about what you did. I will never trust you again, with anything."

Jordan gave a nod. "I know in my case, I have lost people's ability to trust me for good."

Tyler ran his hand over his head,looking right at Jordan.

"But I need your honestly today. I need to know everything you know about Unicron. His weaknesses, his abilities, etc."

Jordan fell silent for a moment, looking down at the still wet ground.

"I know where his body lies. But engaging it would be suicide. You need to destroy the conduit."

"The conduit?" Tyler replied, sounding confused.

Jordan then pointed to Tyler's house. "Let's go inside. I'll explain everything."

* * *

><p>"There." Jordan said, pointing to a cluster of stars on the TV screen. "His body lies within a asteroid in the cluster. Orbiting one of the stars."<p>

Tyler studied the cluster, knowing exactly where they were.

"That is the Pleiades Cluster. It is over 400 light years away."

"Not too far in terms of distance." Jordan said grimly. "It took me only a few days to travel the distance."

"You mentioned something about a conduit. What did you mean by that?"

Jordan turned to Tyler, taking a deep breath.

"That asteroid, wasn't some sort of fragment of Unicron to create those copies. It was a carrier. It held a manifestation of Unicron, that is designed to feed off chaos and destruction. The strength it gathers from that it then given to his body, and will be used to reawaken him. I believe his plan is to invade earth with his army of darkness. Use the conduit to gather strength, and then reawaken and devour everything. If we can find the conduit, we can keep him from rising, and keep him locked in his slumber."

"Where do you think this conduit is?" Tyler asked.

Jordan took a moment, thinking about any possible place it could hide.

"My guess is that it is hiding in the adjacent forest next to the valley where you were attacked. That is the only possible place I can think of. It is completely free of humans, and the thick trees make it a perfect hiding place."

Tyler looked down at his watch, seeing it was almost seven. It wouldn't be long before everyone started to get up. He pondered over the choices. If there was any chance in topping Unicron in time, it was with the conduit.

"Up for some good old fashioned hunting?" He asked, looking to Jordan.

He smiled, his eyes beginning to glow a bright red. "Let's hunt some ancient ass."

Tyler then gestured towards the door. "Let's just sneak out before everyone wakes up."

Quietly, the two made their way for the door. They opened the door, quietly shutting it as they walked out. They both made their way to the centre of the yard, their whole bodies beginning to glow, turning into their robotic forms. Jordan inspected his right arm, as his hand transformed into the giant claw-like ray gun.

"Any advice?" Tyler asked, checking over his weapons.

"Move quick." Jordan replied. "The conduit was made to be tough and agile. It won't o down easy."

Tyler gave a nod, as the two of them readied themselves to transform.

"YOUR JUST LEAVING US!"

Tyler and Jordan froze, as they turned to the house. They could see Sarah standing near the door in her robe, with the chipmunks standing near her feet, still in their pyjama's.

"Give us a moment Jordan." Tyler said, moving over to Sarah.

Jordan walked off, leaving Tyler alone with everyone else.

As he reached his family, he got down on one knee, looking down.

"I know what you are going to say." Tyler said. "And yes. There is no other choice."

"I don't have to remind you what a stupid choice this is." Sarah fired, glaring up at her husband.

"If we succeed, it may stop Unicron's rising." Tyler said, trying to support his decision.

"But Jordan could also stab you in the back. This whole thin could be a setup" Alvin added. "The two of you alone. I don't like it."

"I will be proceeding with vigilance the whole time. I will be ready if he does try anything."

He looked back to Sarah.

"You said you'd support me, no matter what may result from these powers. I am asking you, to support me now. It is the only choice we have. Unicron is growing stronger as each second passes. I can no longer afford to proceed with caution."

Tears started to fall down Sarah's cheeks. She walked up to Tyler, placing her hands on his foot.

"I just don't want anything to happen. Just promise me one thing." She raised her head, looking into his blue eyes. "Just return to me."

Tyler gave a small nod.

"I promise Sarah. I will return."

She wiped away a tear, as she slowly turned back into the house, walking back inside.

"We should come with you." Alvin said, looking up at Tyler.

He just slowly shook his head. "If anything were to happen to me, this universe can't afford to lose anymore of us. You and your brothers have to is for the best. Me and Jordan can handle this on our own." Alvin stared at Tyler. He didn't want toilet him go by himself, but he knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Just be safe." Alvin said, as they all turned back for the door.

As Brittany was about to walk in with the rest of the chipmunks, she heard Tyler's voice in her head, telling her to stay. She waited, as everyone jumped through the small pet door, then turned back to Tyler. He was on his feet, looking down at her.

"Brittany. Will you keep something for me?"

She slowly walked up to him, her neck on a wide angle to look up at him.

"Anything."

He then held his hand to his chest, as it began to open up. He got down on one knee, as a small spiral like object glowing bright blue in the centre emerged. He stared at it for a moment as it hovered in his hands, then extended arm to her. The object began to shrink as it moved over to her. By the time it reached her, it was hovering lightly in her paws, the soft blue light glowing gently in the centre. She stared at it in aww, remembering what it was.

"This is the matrix. Shouldn't you be giving this to Alvin?"

Tyler looked to his right for a moment, saying nothing for a few seconds before he slowly looked back to her.

"Perhaps. But I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device, until I return."

Brittany looked back down at her paws, giving a slow nod. "Yeah. I promise I'll watch over this."

Tyler stood back up, walking over to the driveway. He gave her one final nod, before almost falling onto his stomach, transforming into the truck. He backed up to the the shed, driving partially inside, hooking up to a large trailer that sat on the inside. There was then a brief pause, before he drove back out, and down the driveway, with the trailer int tow.

* * *

><p>Sarah and the chipmunks sat in the living room, watching TV. All of them too nervous or anxious to be paying attention. They were worried about Tyler. Unsure what would happen. Was Jordan going to make good on his promise, and help Tyler out? Or was he going to blind side him?<p>

These question constantly repeated themselves in their heads.

Only briefly did they forget what was going on when Oracle entered the room, wearing some of Sarah's old clothes. She was wearing blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt with a pink zip up sweater over top.

"You look good." Sarah said quietly.

Oracle looked over herself. "Human clothing I always though had a certain uniqueness to it."

Everyone gave a light chuckle, as Oracle sat down in a arm chair.

As everyone turned back to the TV, a small buzz filled their ears. It was like the kind you hear when a speaker is turn up too loud.

"Where is that coming from?" Jeanette asked, as they glanced around the room.

Brittany listened closely, realizing it was closer to her, coming from the pillow that was right next to her.

"I think it is this." She replied, as she reached back, pulling the matrix out.

Both Alvin and Oracle froze at what they saw.

"Brittany. Why do you have the matrix?" Alvin asked, jumping over to where she sat.

"Tyler gave it to me. I don't know why. I think it would be better if you held onto it." She said, holding it out to him.

Alvin looked over to Oracle, his heart filling with dread.

"We need to find Tyler." He said, his voice close to a panic.

"Why?" Asked Sarah, beginning to sound anxious.

Alvin looked back at her, giving her a grim stare.

"There is only one reason why he would give the matrix to Brittany. Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

**Don't worry. Not the next chapter, but the one after will more focus on the chipmunks. **

**Later :)**


	9. Influence

**Influence**

Tyler and Jordan stood amount the forest of lush, green trees. Both of them were in their human form, staring out at the maze of tree's in front of them. The birds chirped away, some landing in the near by trees. The two stood as still as they could, listening closely for any sound that didn't belong. Something that would give them a idea where this conduit was.

After several moments of hearing nothing, the two moved deeper into the forest, keeping their ears open.

"It is almost like when you are a little kid." Jordan said quietly, keeping close to Tyler. "When you think some sort of monster is going to be coming through the trees to get you."

"Keep your mind on what is important." Tyler replied, turning back to make sure they weren't being followed.

"You know." Jordan whispered. "You and I can cover a lot more ground if the two of us split up."

Tyler stopped in his tracks, not moving one muscle.

"I know you don't trust me to be alone." Jordan continued. "But if we have any hope of finding Unicron's conduit. It would be best if we did split."

He slowly turned to Jordan, pointing to his left.

"You go West. I'll go East. If we find anything, we'll let each other know."

Jordan gave a nod in a agreement.

Tyler then turned, heading off, leaving Jordan behind alone.

As he walked off, Jordan felt a eerie feeling creep over his body, like someone was watching through his eyes. He held the feeling back, as he walked on. He moved around the thick bushes and trees, pushing past everything, while keeping his eyes and ears open.

After pushing past one thick bush, he glanced down at the ground, and saw fresh disturbed soil. He looked at it closely, realizing that it resembled some sort of large foot print. He glanced up at the tree canopy, and saw that branches were all broken. Some trees were heavily scared.

Something very large moved through here, and he knew what. Jordan stood back up to call out to Tyler, when something held him back. He opened his mouth, about to try and call out to Tyler, when a low, dark evil voice spoke out.

"_Jordan. Destroy the Prime_."

He glanced around, thinking that the conduit was somewhere near-by.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled out angrily, trying to find the source.

"_Destroy the Prime Jordan. I command you._"

He quickly realized, that this voice wasn't coming from somewhere in the forest. It was coming from him. It was coming from his head.

"I will not." Jordan growled, as he felt his fists tightly clench. "I will not destroy him."

"_Destroy him Jordan. Destroy him now." _

Suddenly Jordan felt a wave of pain shoot through his body. He looked down at his trembling hands, seeing every vein under his skin glowing purple. His eye felt like they were on fire. Every part of his body burned. The energy slowly began to leave his body.

"I…Will…..Not."

* * *

><p>Tyler had made his way to a clearing. He carefully walked out to the centre, occasionally looking in different direction incase. He lightly rubbed his chest. The burning was still irritating him.<p>

As he reached the centre of the field, everything suddenly went dead.

The birds stopped chirping, the wind suddenly stopped. Everything was quiet.

Slowly, he turned back around. As he did, he could see two bright, purple glowing eyes looking at him from the tree line. He focused a little more, and could see the figure of Jordan walking out of the forest. Every inch of skin, his veins almost seemed to be glowing, creating a weird pattern as his skin took a almost darker tone to it.

His eyes were glowing, with smoke emerging from his sockets.

"JORDAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled out.

Jordan said nothing. He continued marching towards Tyler. His pace quicken, turning into a run, as he charged towards him.

"WAIT JORDAN. YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

Jordan still said nothing. Just before he reached Tyler, his whole body grew into his robotic form, as he swung his foot.

Tyler didn't have a chance to move. The strike was dread on, sending him flying through the air, to the far side of the field, crashing into the trees.

Jordan's right hand transformed into the giant ray gun, as he moved over to the tree line where he disappeared.

Tyler then emerged from the mess of trees, back in his robotic form.

"You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus." Jordan spoke, his voice a mixture of his and Unicron's. "By my will alone, all upon this world, shall fall into chaos. You cannot hope to defeat me."

"As long as I still stand, hope remains." Tyler replied, the face shield deploying over his face.

He charged towards Jordan, a sword shooting out of his hand as he swung it towards him.

Jordan rolled back, avoiding the attack. But as soon as he was back on is feet, Tyler stabbed him in the shoulder. He pulled the sword out, and elbowed Jordan across the face, grabbing him with his left hand as he threw him to the ground.

Jordan rolled several time, before ending up on his hands and knees. He looked back up at Tyler, his eyes glowing with evil.

"Do you really think I would leave someone as weak as Jordan alone to fight you?" Unicron said through Jordan.

A loud crash echoed out behind Tyler. He quickly looked back, seeing two large robots standing several meters away. Both of them looking like some of Jordan's old warriors, one of them looking like Starscream.

"With three of us, you cannot hope to defeat me." Unicron laughed. "All of times you destroyed Jordan's troops, you were only building up my army. A army of undead."

Jordan quickly jumped back to his feet, as the three of them began to surround Tyler.

Tyler spun right and left, waiting for who would strike first. He turned his head just in time to see Jordan coming at him.

He swung his arm, his sword striking Jordan across the chest, forcing him to stagger back several steps. But as Tyler was in the middle of his swing, one of the opponents jumped up into the air, striking him across his face.

He struggled to recover, just as a large hand clamped around his head. Searing pain erupted from his side as he felt something cutting in. He threw his elbow back, striking his attacker in the head. The move caused it to let go of Tyler, but he barely had time to regain his senses before he saw a saw blade slam into his chest.

He tried to stagger away from the blade, trying to give himself a chance to find away to fight back. A sound of a ray gun charging echoed out. Before he even had a chance, a large explosion struck his back.

The next thing he saw was the ground quickly flying below him. He held his hands out, as the hit the ground, allowing him to roll forward, and back to his feet.

Tyler quicker turned, hoping to get a eye on his attackers. But all he could see was Jordan right in front of him, with his right leg high into the air.

Something heavy then hit the side of his face, causing his face shield to break apart. The whole side of his face felt like it had compressed. The strike caused him to spin around, and land on his stomach.

He knew he couldn't keep it up much longer. He knew he had to find a way to even the odds again.

Two feet appeared in front of him, as he saw Starscream's body standing in front of him. In a quick move, Tyler swung his arm, causing Starscream's undead body to fall. Tyler quirky stood over top of him, and brought his fist down as hard as he could.

The head almost seemed to implode as he quickly stepped back.

He could see Jordan and the other attacker heading for him, and in return, he charged towards them.

A sword shot out of the bottom of Jordan's ray gun, as he held it high above his head. Before he had a chance, Tyler struck him in the side of his face, causing him to fall to the ground.

Tyler continued towards the second attacker, hook shooting out of his hands as he jumped up. He climbed right onto the attackers shoulders, the hooking digging into it's face as he pulled it apart. As the body went limp, Tyler jumped off.

He landed on his feet, standing up straight.

"TYLER!"

He raised his head, hoping he wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing.

He looked towards the source, and saw Alvin, Simon and Theodore rushing towards him.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU GUYS!" He yelled back.

Just as he was about to run towards them, he felt long boney fingers grab his left shoulder. His back suddenly exploded in pain as he saw a long blade come out of his chest, twisting left and right. He felt his feet his feet leave the ground, as he struggled to try and pull the blade out. He could hear the sound of a ray gun charging.

Just then a huge fireball went through his body. He immediately felt all strength leave his body, the world beginning to spin as the blade pulled out.

Tyler briefly stood on his feet, before falling to the ground, the front of his chest nothing but a orange glow of trusted metal that was beginning to form a molten pool.

Jordan's eyes suddenly returned to normal, as he began to look about confused. He looked down at his feet, and saw Tyler on his back, his body badly beaten. H

e looked towards the chipmunks, seeing they had stopped a few meters from Tyler's body, their jaws wide open in horror.

He could hear a distant rumble starting to get louder and louder. He knew what was coming. He knew what was heading straight for them.

Tyler turned his head towards the chipmunks. They looked back at him, shaking their heads, hoping that what they feared wasn't happening.

"Run." He said, using the last bit of strength he had. "Ru….."

He eyes suddenly went dim, as his whole body went limp.

The chipmunks glared back at Jordan with hate and rage.

He stared down at Tyler, his face in complete shock. The rumble grew almost ear deafening as a whole bunch of meteors burst through the clouds, heading right for them.

"YOU HEARD HIM. RUN!" Jordan yelled out.

The chipmunk immediately forgot what they saw, as the quickly turn, and began with incredible speed. They could hear the impacts behind them, followed by a low voice, that seemed to be echoing like there were dozens of them.

"The disciple of Primus is gone. On this very day, chaos shall rise, as I shall rise."


	10. The Taint

**The Taint**

The ground shook beneath them as the meteors continued to pound the ground, sending shockwaves through the earth, as clouds of dirt spewed up into the air. The four of them ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the destruction that was taking place behind them. Every time a meteor came close to the ground, it almost seemed to explode, sending out a deafening sound through the air as it hit the ground.

They looked over their shoulders, and could see a huge mass of moving figures, some large, some small.

They stopped for a brief moment to get a look, and could see nothing but copies of Unicron marching towards them. And at their feet, a mass of hideous looking creatures, with large bulbous heads, and nasty looking gun attached to their arms. It looked like they were the same type as the one that Tyler attacked at the station. And behind the whole mass, was one copy of Unicron that stood higher then the rest, it's body coloured red.

Jordan glared at it for a moment, knowing that, that was the conduit.

They knew they had to get out of there. There was no way they could fight all of that.

They continued running, with Jordan following close behind. It wasn't long before they reached the road, where Sarah was waiting with the chipettes and Oracle.

"START THE CAR!" Alvin yelled, as they quickly closed the gap.

Sarah hesitated for a moment. "WHAT"S GOING ON? WHERE'S TYLER?" She screamed.

A missile the flew out of the forest striking Jordan in the shoulder. He quickly turned around, firing his ray gun into the trees. Bullets shot towards him, pelting his body, as he struggled to keep his stance.

"GO NOW. I'll COVER YOU." He yelled out.

Alvin and his brothers jumped into the car, as everyone quickly climbed in.

Sarah pulled out her keys, her shaking hands struggling to get the keys into the ignition. Finally, the keys went in as she turned the ignition, barely giving the engine a chance before throwing it into gear, and stepping on the gas. All the chipmunks looked out the rear window, seeing Jordan firing a few more shots before turning towards them, transforming into the tanker truck, following close behind.

The whole forest seemed to glow with fire, as they raced down the winding roads, trying to escape.

"Where is Tyler, Alvin?" Sarah asked again, while keeping her eyes on the road.

Alvin looked down sadly, not saying a word.

"Alvin, is he-"

"We'll worry about getting out of here first, then I'll explain."

He said calmly, looking at Sarah's reflection in the rear view mirror. Suddenly Sarah stepped on the brakes, forcing the whole car to stop, with Jordan swerving around them to avoiding hitting them as he came to a stop.

Everyone looked straight ahead, and could see a bunch of tanks and army vehicles ahead on the road on the outskirts of the forest.

"Take it slow and easy Sarah." Alvin said.

She lightly tapped on the gas, as the car continued forward. As they came closer and closer, they could see a soldier step onto the road in front of them, holding up his hands. Sarah slowed to a stop, as close to the soldier as she could. The soldier came up to the window, peering in.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked.

"I….I'm not sure." She replied, her voice sounding distant.

The soldier looked back down the road, seeing the growing fire, then looked back into the car.

"We are evacuating this whole area. Do you want us to take you somewhere safe?"

She gave a small nod. The soldier then pointed into a near by field, where dozens of large helicopters were landing.

"Get on one of those. They will get you to safety."

Sarah said nothing as she put the car in gear, and rove into the field, with Jordan still close behind.

As they came close to one of the helicopters, Jordan quickly turned back to human, running along side the car.

As soon as they were close enough, they stepped out of the car. In the distance, the could hear distant explosions, and gun fire echoing out, followed by the odd explosion.

"We need to get out of here Sarah." Jordan said, as he took her arm, leading them onto one of the helicopters.

They all climbed inside, barely getting the chance to sit before it took off into the air. As it accented higher and higher, they looked out the window's and could see the whole forest was in a shroud of smoke, as meteors continued to rain down.

"It won't be long, before Unicron awakens." Jordan said, as he sat down.

* * *

><p>"Time to die Jordan." Alvin growled, as he and his brothers held Jordan's body against the wall of a empty office attached to a military hanger.<p>

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME. I HAD NO CONTROL OF WHAT I WAS DOING." He yelled back.

"THE HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WARN US THAT UNICRON COULD CONTROL YOUR ACTIONS." Sarah screamed, tears of sorrow running down her face, her body shaking with anger and pain.

"IF I KNEW HE COULD, I WOULDN'T HAVE COME NEAR YOU GUYS IN THE FIRST PLACE." He fired back.

Alvin then moved up to Jordan's face, while Simon and Theodore held onto his shoulders. He inched his face closer to his, his small nose almost touching his.

"Tyler may have found it in his heart to give you some sort of chance, but I won't. I don't trust you, and I never will. and I won't give you or Unicron the chance to finish me off, just like you did to Tyler."

He then raised his paw, clenching it into a tiny fist, beginning to glow, as he aimed it towards Jordan's face.

"UNICRON NEVER CONSIDERED YOU A THREAT." Jordan suddenly yelled.

Alvin froze, slowly lowering his fist. "What do you mean he never considered me a threat?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jordan replied, giving a sigh of relief. "He only considered Tyler the threat because he carried what he called 'the taint of Primus.' I have no idea what he meant by that."

"He was the first of his race in years." Brittany replied. "Maybe there was something special about him."

"What ever it was. Unicron considered it his only threat." Jordan answered.

"And it was a threat to him. One that I thought would be our best hope."

Everyone looked back, seeing the Oracle as she sat on a nearby couch, looking up at them looking with mournful regret.

"You know what this taint was?" Brittany asked, as she and her sistered grouped around the matrix to keep it safe..

Oracle gave a small nod. "I was never truthful with Tyler, but when I first gave him his powers, I gave him something, that he didn't know about."

She briefly fell silent, as all eyes turned to her.

"His spark, wasn't some ordinary one. It was a fragments of my brothers, Primus."

All their jaws dropped.

"The war that ravaged my brother's body was reaching it's end, it poisoned him, and the only way he could survive was by shutting himself down. To keep part of him going, I took a fragment of his spark, to give to someone incase Unicron should ever rise. If he did, that spark held untold powers that could destroy him. Tyler would most likely have ben feeling the affects of his rising."

"And what were the affects?" Jeanette asked.

Oracle said nothing for several seconds, before finally opening her mouth. "Since it is a fragment of Primus's spake, Tyler was linked to Unicron. He would have been feeling a lot of discomfort in his chest. It would have been the only early warning."

She looked down at the floor.

"But now that he is dead, that hope is now gone."

Her gaze then looked towards Alvin. "Alvin, now that Tyler is gone, you now bear the burdens and responsibilities that were his."

Alvin froze, his eyes bulging out and his blood went cold.

"No no no no no. I am not ready for this."

"You are the last of the Primes, Alvin. The duty is now yours."

"It was Tyler's duty. Not mine."

Oracle then held up her hand, holding it towards Brittany. The matrix then flow out of her paws and over towards Oracle. It hovered in her hand for a moment, then drifted over into Alvin's paws. He looked down at the glowing relic, a tear emerging from his eye.

"It is not right. This was Tyler's."

"And now it's yours." Oracle replied.

Alvin shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. He then felt a finger press against the bottom of his chin, slowly raising his head. He was soon met by Brittany's bright blue eyes, as she gave Alvin a sad smile.

"Tyler would have wanted you to carry on. Don't let his sacrifice be in vein. Do it for him."

Alvin looked back down at his paws, taking a deep breath as he pushed the matrix into his chest.

His body glowed a pale white, no brighter then a glow stick. After a few seconds, it disappeared, as he looked back towards Brittany.

"I promise, I will keep you, and everyone safe."

He then looked back at Jordan, slowly crossing his arms. "But there is still the issue of you."

Jordan slowly backed against the wall, a nervous look across his face. "I told you. I wasn't in control of my actions."

Alvin slowly raised himself into the air, hovering towards Jordan.

"The issue is, as long as dark energon continue to flow through you, Unicron can still control your actions." He held up his paw, a small blue glowing sphere taking shape.

He stared at it for a moment, then pushed the sphere into Jordan's chest.

He fell to the ground, clutching his chest in pain, as his eyes turned bright purple.

"What…..did…you…..do?" He exclaimed in pain, as he began to twist violently on the floor. His eyes began to flash between blue and purple, as a dark purple haze surrounded his body.

Suddenly, the haze vanished, and Jordan stopped screaming. He took several deep breaths, as he slowly rose to his feet, giving Alvin a confused look.

"I purged the dark substance from you body." Alvin explained as he settled back onto the floor. "Normal energy now flows within you." He then gee Jordan a cold sinister stare.

"That way, if you double cross us, we know it isn't Unicron who is controlling you."

"OH MY GOSH!" Sarah suddenly cried.

Everyone looked to her, and saw tears pouring out her eyes, as she looked out the window. They slowly glanced out, and gasped when they saw a large helicopter moving over the airfield, carrying the large lifeless body of Tyler underneath.


	11. Nothing in His Way

**Nothing in His Way**

Everyone slowly walked outside, watching as the helicopter hover over the field, with Tyler's lifeless body hanging below, his arms hanging lower then any other part. Sarah had her hands over her mouth. She walk up to a soldier that was standing a few meters away, tapping his shoulder.

He slowly turned, looking back at her with a sight bit of annoyance plastered on his face.

"What do you think you are doing to this body." She cried.

The soldier looked back towards the helicopter. "We found him in the forest. Figured we'd better get him out of there."

The straps holding onto Tyler's body then let go, as he fell to the ground, a large cloud of dust stirring up around him as his body came to rest. Sarah looked away, unable to watch the treatment that they were doing to his body.

All the soldiers crowded around it, staring at it for the longest time. There was a tense and silent tone that seemed to fill the air before the soldiers all raised their hands, giving a salute. After a few moments, they dropped their hands, moving away from his body, spreading out around the airfield.

Sarah, Oracle, Jordan, and the chipmunks moved up to his body. As soon as Sarah saw just how badly beaten Tyler looked, she broke down. She held her face in her hands, weeping.

Everyone had their eyes to the ground, trying to hold back the tears.

Sarah then paused, looking towards Jordan, as her face twisted with anger and hate. She quickly marched up to him, her fist tightly clenched as she thew it as hard as she could. She aimed for the large gouge on his head, hoping that it would cause him some sort of pain.

Before it even came close, Jordan raised his hand, wrapping it around Sarah's wrist, preventing her from striking him.

He slowly lifted his head, locking his eyes with hers, looking at her with a face filled with seriousness. "I know you mad Sarah. But hurting me won't bring him back."

"No. But it will make me feel better." She replied as pulled her arm away, glaring at him coldly.

She then moved away, heading over to Tyler's head, collapsing onto her knees, beginning to cry as she gently traced her hands along his head.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor took a step towards Sarah to comfort her, but were quickly stopped as their husbands placed their paws on their shoulders.

"Just let her be for now." Alvin said quietly.

"She's lost a husband Alvin." Brittany replied, looking back to him.

"And I've lost a brother." Said Alvin. "We've all lost a brother. But right now, there are more serious issues going on. There is no time for mourning."

Brittany wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek, giving a small nod, as she hooked her arm around Alvin's.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

He gave a small nod, his body gently shaking.

"I wasn't meant for this Britt. The responsibilities and burdens were always Tyler. They were never meant for me."

"Alvin." Oracle interrupted, kneeling down so that she was closer. "Even Tyler wasn't sure if he was meant for such things when he first received his powers."

"What are you talking about? He accepted the responsibility whole heartedly without a second thought." Alvin replied.

"That is what Tyler told you." Oracle said. "But truth be told, he thought he wasn't fit for such a honour. He though that there had to be others more suited then him. But eventually, he learned that he was worthy, and accepted the duty, just like you will in time."

"I am not Tyler though." Alvin replied. "He was much more stronger willed, much more determined then I was. I am only half the person he was."

"You are capable of more then you think." Oracle smile. "You just have to believe in yourself."

"Do you think believing in one's self will help improve our odds." Jordan cut in rather hoarsely. "Because with Tyler now gone, our chances are very slim in stopping Unicron at all."

Oracle gave a small sigh, looking down to the ground. "Maybe with the combined strength of you, me Alvin, Simon and Theodore, we have a chance."

Jordan just scoffed, as he glared back at Oracle. "You may have known Unicron since the dawn of time, but even I know his powers are not to be taken lightly. He is nothing but power. Even you were badly hurt when he attack you and Tyler in the canyon. And lets not also forget. If you had told Tyler he carried Primus's spark within him, none of this would be happening."

Oracle fell silent, her eyes staring off into the distance.

"We aren't going to get anywhere by fighting among ourselves." Simon said. "Like it or not. Tyler is dead, an it is our responsibility to try and keep anything bad from happening. We can't let his death be in vein."

"I'm done."

Everyone looked to Sarah, and saw her looking to them, her face wet with tears, her eyes red and puffy.

"I am done with this all." She said, taking her phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing Sarah?" Jeanette asked.

Sarah kept her eyes on the phone, her face twisted with pain and anger.

"I am calling Mark and Jessie. And I am going to get out of here, and not bother with this shit anymore."

"Sarah. Are you sure you want to bring his brother and your sister into this?" Brittany asked.

Sarah held the phone to her ear, looking up at everyone.

"I just enough. I am going to the only family I have left."

"But we are your family too!" Eleanor replied.

"You three are going to be more worried about your husbands. I no longer have a husband."

She then paused, looking like she was hearing a voice on the other end.

"Mark. It is me. Listen, I need you to come get me." Her eyes then began to glance around, stopping on a sign at the entrance to the base. "It says CFB Ojibway. Do you know where that is?….Okay, thanks. See you soon."

She quickly hung up her phone, putting it back in her pocket.

"You guys can go off, and risk your lives, but I am not. Not anymore."

"Your life is still at risk, not matter where you go." Jordan said, taking a step closer. "Now that Tyler is gone, Unicron will be coming in full force. The forest was nothing more then a prelude. Soon, what happened there, will be happening everywhere. Nowhere is safe. Not even where you sent your children. You only delayed the inevitable with them."

"I'd rather take my chances." Sarah replied hoarsely.

"Someone talk some sense into her." Jordan huffed as he marched away.

Oracle slowly walked up to Sarah, taking her hands into hers, holding them comfortably.

"Sarah. Losing a loved one is never easy. Tyler was a good man. And this I know. He would rather have you stay with us, and give you a fighting chance, then out there on your own."

"We all miss him." Alvin cut in. "But we have to be strong, for him."

Sarah wiped another tear away. She gave a small nod, about to speak when a loud siren suddenly echoed out.

All the military staff on the base were running around franticly. But soon, one by one, they began to freeze, looking up to the sky.

"It's beginning." Jordan muttered, looking up. Everyone looked to the horizon, and could see a wall of meteors falling from the sky. Nobody moved, their bodies frozen in fear.

The meteors kept coming closer and closer. They soon passed right over head, a huge explosion filling the air as a mushroom like cloud was left in it's wake, as it continued for the ground. They could feel the ground tremble below their feet from each strike, as a large fire ball erupted from the impact.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Alvin.

They could hear the sound of screeching tires behind them, as they turned to see a blue caravan speeding towards them. As it came to a stop, a young man and woman jumped out, looking up in the sky in horror.

"MARK. JESSIE." Sarah yelled, as they all went running towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" Mark said, his voice almost muffled out as another meteor exploded over head.

He looked towards Sarah, and froze when he saw the large body behind her.

"Is that Tyler?"

Sarah gave a sad nod, holding back the tears, as she went up and gave her sister a hug. Mark's eye's looked to everyone in the group, desperate for answers.

"What happ-" He then froze when he saw Jordan standing amount them. "YOU!" He sneered, lowering his head.

"Believe it or not, I am on your side now little Mark." Said Jordan, holding his hands up for a sign of peace.

"What exactly is happening?" Mark asked, looking dumbfounded.

"You need to get us out of here Mark." Replied Alvin. "You can ask questions later."

Mark did nothing for several moments, then gestured to his van.

"Everyone get in."

They all ran for the vehicle, almost jumping inside at once as they all climbed. As everyone buckled their seat belts, Theodore yelled at the top of his lungs.

"LOOK OVER THERE."

Everyone looked to the right of the van, and up in the sky, they could see two bright red spheres flying towards the airfield, heading straight for two rows of helicopters getting ready to take off. As they sphere came closer, they could make out the details. They were red in the centre, with a body as large as a car, almost looking like a tumble weed made of sharp jagged metal.

The spheres hit the ground, just short of the group of helicopters, but they seemed to keep rolling. They ripped into the first bunch, going through them like they were soggy paper.

One helicopter near the end was already beginning to lift off the ground, with a turret on the side firing towards the large sphere.

The sphere kept rolling towards it, as the copter rose higher and higher. It passed right under neath, it body just skimming the bottom. It quickly began to slow, with a long thin piece of metal, almost looking like a tail, extending from the centre. The tail lunged back, striking the copter on the tail, completely severing it. The helicopter fell to the ground, landing on it's side as the blades dug into the ground, causing it to spin multiple times.

Mark steppes on the gas, quickly pulling away and driving out of the base. Alvin jumped onto the back seat, his jaw twisting with anger.

"I will destroy him. Mark my words. I will avenge Tyler, and make sure that he does not rise. I swear it. I promise all of you."


	12. His Burden His Responsibility

**His Burden, His Responsibility.**

Everyone sat in almost complete silence in Mark and Jessie's house. They had spent the last few day hiding in his house. When they arrived at their house, Alvin took Mark into a private area to break the news to him about what happened to his elder brother.

It amazed Alvin just how much Mark was just like Tyler. He did not shed any tears, or show any kind of reaction. He could tell Mark was a proud person, not wanting to let others know how he was feeling. Alvin decided not to press the matter. He knew everyone had their own way to grieve. This was clearly Mark's way of grieving.

Sarah, for the last few days, seemed distant. Not even her own sister could get more then a few words out of her. She sometimes spent hours at a time in the best room, by herself, not making a sound. But, soon, she was out of the room, sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

Brittany and her sisters climbed up the side of the couch, sitting down next to Sarah, who was looking at a photo of her and Tyler when they were just kids.

"Do you want to talk?" Brittany asked quietly, too afraid to try and make eye contact with her.

"He said he would come back." Sarah replied, her eyes glued on the photo. "Before he left, he promised he would return, to me."

The chipettes fell silent, unsure of what to say to help Sarah.

"You know, that in our whole lives together, this is the first time he broke a promise. The first time, he lied."

Sarah then used her thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

"If he knew he was going to die, then why did he make a promise like that? Why did he lie to me, and tell me he would return?"

"Maybe it was because, he didn't want you to worry about him." Eleanor replied. "He probably didn't want to scare you."

"He should have just been honest. I feel like I was used." She said, er voice with a hint of venom.

"Tyler alway did what he thought was in the best interest of everyone." Said Jeanette.

"And look where it got us." Fired Sarah. "Without him, with Jordan, and very little chance of surviving. If he knew what was in the best interests of us, he would probably still be alive."

"You don't know that." Replied Brittany. "Nobody knows. And we never will."

Sarah closed her mouth, unsure of what to say next.

"Tyler was doing what he thought was best. We shouldn't be disgracing him by arguing about how he lied and how he knew he was going to die. He was just trying to protect us. I don't know how, but that is what he was doing. Like he always did."

Sarah took a long deep breath, reaching out, grabbing the TV remote.

"You three may have a point. But I can't help and feel what I feel. I trusted him my whole life. This is the first time, where I feel like that trust was nothing but a lie."

She then pushed the power button, turning the TV on. After a moment of warming up, the image came into focus. And the first thing they saw across the screen was '_BREAKING NEWS._'

The four of them immediately looked to the Tv, as a news anchor came across the screen, looking at the camera with a grim stare.

"Hello, I Paul Howard. We open up with some startling news. Meteors, right now, as we speak, are are crashing just off the city of Hamil, into the adjacent lake. We will show you some live video right now, being taken by one of our camera crews that are down there right now."

The screen then changed, as a slightly grainy image came up. People were crowding around the beach, looking out into the water, as the meteors crashed into the lake. Every impact sent a column of water almost a hundred feet into the air, quickly crashing back down.

People gasped as cargo ships caught in the impact zone, bent and twisted as the meteors crashed either into them, or next to them.

"GUYS. YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS." Jeanette yelled out, not taking her eyes away.

Immediately, everyone ran into the room, their eyes focusing on the TV.

The camera then focused on the water, as weird looking horns began to rise up. Within a few seconds, several giant copies of Unicron were in full view. People were gasping in horror, some beginning to run from what they saw.

Just then, smaller figures began to emerge from the water. And before people could react, a missile flew out from the water, landing in the middle of the crowd. The camera began to move about franticly.

They all studied the image closely, and could see one large red mass emerging.

"The conduit." Jordan sneered.

The image then turned to the ground, revealing the camera mans feet as he began to run. Suddenly, there was a loud pop on the speakers, as the whole screen filled with static, quickly returning to the newscaster.

He seemed at a lost of words, before finally clearing his throat.

"We have been getting reports, that this occurrence only isn't happening here, but all over the world. We will try to keep you up to da-"

The image suddenly went black. Everyone looked down to see Alvin on the coffee table, his paw just above the power button. His ears were lowered in a aggressive manner, his paws tightly clenching.

"This has to end." He muttered to himself, his eyes still locked on the TV screen.

He then turned back to Jordan, giving him a stern stare. "It is time to end this all. Are you in?"

Jordan gave a small nod.

"Then let get out of here, and end this once and for all."

Just as Alvin was about to take a step, Brittany jumped up onto the table, looking Alving straight in the eyes.

"Alvin, don't tell me you are actually going."

Alvin gave a small sigh, looking down. "It is like what Oracle said. Tyler's duties, his responsibilities, his burdens, are now mine. Like it or not, I have to stop him. I am doing it for you, our children, and our family."

"But what if you suffer the same fate as Tyler?" She asked, tears running down her face.

Alvin raised his paw up to her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"If I succeed, knowing that you will be safe will make it all worth it. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I made that promise to you when I first got these powers, and I am not about to break it."

His gaze then turned to Sarah.

"Tyler made that very same promise to you too. He hasn't broken any of it. You are safe. Just like he said he would always do. And now that responsibility is on me."

He then paused, looking at everyone in the room.

"Tyler always kept us safe, always protected us. And now, it is my turn to protect all of you. I will keep you safe, and I will accept any fate this brings."

"Even if it means I never get too have you by my side?" Brittany weeped, holding back the tears.

He looked back to Brittany, taking her paws into his.

"I love you Brittany. I will do anything to protect you. Anything. And if not having me by your side is the price I have to pay, then I will pay it."

Brittany lowered her head, whimpers escaping from her mouth. Alvin placed his finger under her chin, slowly raising her head. It tore him apart, seeing her eyes all teary and blood shot.

"But I do promise this. I will win, and I will save you. Just like Tyler always did for all of us."

"And you won't be doing it alone."

Alvin looked to the entrance to the living room, seeing the Oracle standing at the door.

"I will not let my brother cause any more harm to anyone anymore. It is time to end his rain of chaos."

"All for one, one for all." Simon spoke, as he and Theodore stood up.

Alvin's eyes widened, while Jeanette and Eleanor froze.

"Simon, Theodore. Are you sure you guys want to go through with this?"

"Tyler never really asked for our help." Replied Theodore. "And each time, he was almost killed. If we all work together, this monster doesn't stand a chance."

Alvin smiled towards his brothers. He felt incredibly proud of the courage his bothers were showing.

"And unlike Tyler, I won't be stopping you guys. There are strength in number, and our numbers are good."

He looked back to Brittany, giving her a calm and reassuring smile. "And if you want to tag along, I am not going to stop you. Same as you guys." He said, looking over to Jeanette, Eleanor, and Sarah.

Jeanette and Eleanor's faces were plastered with fear. Alvin knew very well that it wash't fear for what they were about to experience. It was fear for what could happen to their husbands.

Simon went over to Jeanette, embracing her into a tight huge, while Theodore held Eleanor's face in his paws. And, almost in unison, the two replied. "We'll go."

Alvin turned to Brittany, where she gave him a slow but determined nod.

Soon, all eyes turned to Sarah, who just stood in the corner of the room, looking down at the floor.

"Tyler wanted to make sure I was safe." She said quietly. "I think now, I have to see if his sacrifice was justified. I will go."

**The next chapter will be delayed for a few days, because it will be a long one. I am also ending the story early. There will only be about three chapters left. Because this story isn't turning out the way I had it planned out in my mind. **

** I am just glade this series is almost over. I think the whole thing has just gone down hill. But I am a person who finishes what they started, and thats why I am going to finish this.**


	13. The End and Beginning

**This is the last chapter. And I am glad it is, because this story I think is junk. It didn't turn out how I thought it would. But this series needed a ending, and now it is done. I can now concentrate on making normal romance stories.**

**The End and Beginning.**

Far off in the far reaches of space, a huge volcano erupted, as the whole this split apart. The cracks continued spreading, until it encompassed the whole asteroid, splitting it apart.

"I awaken." A low evil voice spoke out.

* * *

><p>Jordan, Oracle, and Alvin and his brothers stood at the edge of the city, looking out at the smouldering skyscrapers, and destroyed buildings. The distant screams of people could be heard in the distance. Some screaming for help.<p>

Distant gun fire could be heard, with the sound of explosions quickly following.

Jordan pulled out a set of binoculars, looking out towards the city.

"The conduit would most likely be following the devastation." He said. "Unicron would most likely be wanting to be as close to as much chaos as possible, to draw as much strength as possible."

Everyone looked back out to the deviation, noticing a huge cloud of smoke that seemed to be slowly snaking towards them.

"Somewhere, in that haze, is where he is waiting."

Jordan then grew, his body taking on his sinister form.

"Not just yet." Said Alvin, turning to look up at him.

Jordan looked back down, his face filled with shock and confusion.

"We are out numbered." Alvin stated. "Our only element we have is surprise. If we go marching in our huge forms, we'll be spotted."

"What are you suggesting?" Jordan asked, turning back into human.

Alvin though for a moment, trying to create a plan in his head. After several moments, a light build went off.

"We stick to the buildings as much as possible. It will give us the best chance in finding the conduit, and getting as close as possible."

"And what about those foot soldiers?" Jordan replied, thinking of those hideous looking creatures. "If one of them spots us, it will call out for others. And those things can't be killed."

"We aim for it's chest." Alvin said. "Tyler stabbed one in the chest, and it seemed to almost die. If we do the same thing, we might just pull it off."

Jordan rolled his eyes, obviously not liking the idea. "Cowards stick to the shadows. Hero's face the battle head on."

"As long as you are with us, you'll do what I say. Is that clear?" Alvin said threateningly.

Jordan growled in frustration, giving a reluctant nod.

"There is one problem." Oracle spoke. "Unicron will be able to sense our presence. I can block him from finding us, but not for long."

"Then we will have t find him quickly." Alvin replied, quickly turning to the girls who stood only a few meters away.

"You can still decide not to come if you choose."

"We're all in this together Alvin." Brittany stated, a large but fearful smile. "Let's do it. For our children."

"For our family." said Jeanette.

"For our lives." Said Eleanor.

"And…..for Tyler." Sarah said, her voice very shaking.

"For Tyler." Alvin repeated quietly.

They all looked back to the city, the large cloud lingering closer towards them. The haze already starting to slowly wrap around them.

"Everyone stay close, and and stay ready." Alvin said, as they moved further into haze.

It was already starting to become so thick, they could barely see the buildings on either side of them. Every sound they heard, made them jump. A fallen power poll sparking, a door swinging in the wind.

All of their hearts were beating out of the chests.

The chipttes huddled close to their husbands, gripping their arms tightly, while Sarah walked along side Jordan.

"Reminds me of the time Tyler almost got lost us in his grandfathers field when that huge fog patch rolled through the farm." Jordan said into Sarah's mind, keeping his mouth shut. "If the tractor path didn't run along the side of the property, he probably wouldn't have found his way back."

Sarah said nothing, she wasn't in the mood to talk to Jordan. No matter how much she knew it wasn't his fault, she still blamed him for her husbands death.

"I'm sorry." Jordan continued. "I am sorry for everything. I was wrong my whole life. I have done things I now regret. I am not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know."

Sarah rolled her eyes, not wanting to listen to another word.

"Piss off." She thought back.

Just then, Alvin stopped in his tracks, forcing everyone else to halt. He looked back, placing his fingers in his lips, gesturing everyone to be quiet. They all listened closely, and could feel a small tremble in the ground that was growing stronger and stronger. Alvin gestured to one of the near by buildings, as everyone darted for the open door.

They went for several of the front windows, peaking over the window sill, waiting tot see what was approaching. Through the smoke, they could see distant shadows, soon forming dozens of those disgusting creatures. The chipettes gasped in disgust, seeing these for the very first time.

They then ducked down from the windows, waiting as they listened for the sound of marching feet to pass.

Everyone took nervous, unsteady breaths. They looked up to the chandler that was hanging from the ceiling, seeing it gently rocking back and forth.

Suddenly, another rumble shook the ground, forcing the chandler to swing more violently. The rumble then became for quicker, and more harder, as it seemed to come closer and closer.

Everyone slowly raised their head back up to their windows, suddenly seeing a car tumbling end over end down the street. Suddenly a large foot came into view, followed by another on the other side of the street.

Everyone lifted their head, looking up at the massive figure standing in front of them, covered in horns, with a red tinge covering his body. They slowly moved away from the window, waiting for it to continue walking, but it remained where it stood.

Everything was dead. They held their breaths.

Suddenly the whole building violently shook, as the ceiling cracked, some parts collapsing.

"DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME?" A voice boomed out, as the house continued to crumble around them.

Jordan immediately jumped to his feet, rushing out the door, as everyone soon heard the sound of a ray gun firing.

"PARASITE!" Unicron yelled out.

Alvin gave his brothers and Oracle a small nod, before turning to look at the girls.

"Stay hidden, and out of sight. It is time we end this."

Sarah and the chipettes remained where they were huddled on the floor, as Alvin, his brothers and Oracle rushed out of the building.

They could already see Jordan in his form, jumping from building to building, with Unicron trying to bring his arms down on him, only destroying buildings in the process.

"Lets do it." Alvin said.

Immediately, he and his brothers jumped into the air, flying straight towards Unicron's head.

Unicron swung his right arm, slamming into the chipmunks, throwing them into the side of a nearby building.

"I am power incarnate." Unicron said. "You cannot defeat me."

A bright ball of light then struck him, making him stager a bit, as he looked down the street, at his sister.

"Not even you Prima." He growled, beginning to march towards her.

Jordan then leaped from a nearby building, landing on Unicron's shoulder, beginning to shoot wildly at his head.

Unicron's eyes grew a deep shade of purple, as purple arcs of lightning covered his body. Before Jordan even had time to react, he was hit with a huge jolt.

His body shook violently as he lost his footing, falling to the ground.

Alvin and his brothers finally pushed themselves out of the rubble, as they stood on the ground, ready to attack again. In a sudden move, Unicron slammed his arm into the ground, sending out powerful jolt of dark energon.

Alvin, his brothers, and Oracle fell to the ground in pain, unable to fight it off. Jordan managed to get back to his feet, trying to aim his ray gun back at Unicron, but the pain became too much, as he collapsed to the ground.

The life was slowly beginning to leave their bodies. Every second that went by, the more they felt themselves fading away. Unicron then pulled his arm out of the ground, giving them a moment.

"Time to end this." He growled, aiming his arm back to the ground. Alvin braced himself for the pain he knew he was about to experience.

Suddenly, something slammed into Unicron's chest, causing him to yell out, as he stumbled back, crashing into a build.

As it collapsed around him, it sent out a cloud of dust, adding to the fog that already blanketed the area.

Alvin and his brothers slowly lifted themselves to their feet, just as they saw Oracle and Jordan moving towards them, both looking physical drained. They looked back to the building the girls were hiding in, and saw them cautiously walking out.

"Are you guys okay?" Jeanette asked, moving over to Simon.

"We're fine. Thanks for saving us." Simon panted, looking towards Jordan and Oracle, their bodies still throbbing.

"That was not us." Jordan said. "We thought it was you."

Everyone quickly froze, when they heard Unicron's voice speak out through the dust.

"What is this I sense? The taint of Primus, here."

"The taint of Primus?" Brittany said, as they exchanged confused looks. "How could the pos-"

Suddenly, the ground gently trembled below their feet, as they heard foot steps moving towards them.

Everyone turned to the source, looking into the soup of smoke and dust, trying to spot the source. They could see a tall figure beginning to emerge, with large blue eyes shinning. And as they figure came into view, all of their jaws dropped in both shock and disbelief.

In front of them, stood Tyler, in his robotic form, clutching a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other.

"T..T..Tyler?" Sarah said, looking up at him, thinking she was seeing things.

He looked down at them for a moment, before turning around. The cloud of smoke and dust then seem to disappear. Everyone could see Unicron's massive conduit struggling to get to it's feet just down the street.

"How is this possible?" Eleanor asked, their eyes sill locked on Tyler.

"That smart bastard." Jordan said out loud. "He took a page from my book. He created a clone of himself, as a distraction."

Unicron then made it back to his feet, locking eyes with Tyler, as he glared at him coldly.

"You are smarter then I gave you credit for, follower of Primus." Unicron growled.

Tyler said nothing.

He moved his hand to the front of his chest, as it opened up, as a small sphere of bright light emerged. As soon as Unicron saw it. he froze, almost looking scared.

"It can't be." Oracle gasped, staring directly at the sphere.

The sphere moved away from Tyler on it's own. It then began to grow to Tyler's height, forming the some sort of large, human like figure.

"What is that Oracle?" Alvin asked, as they continued to watch the form take it's shape.

"My brother. Primus. He found him. He somehow found him, and revived him."

The light then began to disappear, revealing the form of Primus. He had a large, bulky body, with his arm and legs having what looked like a portion of a sphere attached to it, and a head that almost looked like Tyler's.

"Today, your evil ends here." Tyler said, as he and Primus took a defensive stance.

"Do you think you have a chance, Brother?" Primus spoke, his voice low and deep, almost making the air rumble.

Unicron looked at the two, taking a stance that made it looked like he was about to attack.

"More than a chance. I'll crush you both like I will crush this retched world." Unicron then charged, heading straight for Tyler and Primus.

Primus reached for Tyler, grabbing his body, lifting him over his head, throwing him towards Unicron.

Unicron raised his arm to block Tyler, but Tyler slammed into his arm, causing the whole thing to crumble, leaving Unicron with half of a right arm.

Jordan looked down at the chipmunks, giving them a large smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's join the fight." Immediately, Jordan began running to the fight.

Alvin looked to his brothers, who still had a shocked expression across their faces. "Lets end this." He said.

Immediately, the three of them began running to join the fight, turning into their giant robotic forms.

Unicron was getting attacked from all sides, with only one good arm to try and fight. Purple arcs shot out of his one remaining arm, trying to hit anything he could, but each shot only missed.

His body almost seemed to be crumbling from the onslaught of attacks.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE." Unicron yelled. Suddenly, his body crumbled apart, falling to the ground in a heap of dust.

Alvin and his brothers joined with the girls, turning back into chipmunks, giving them small nods to let them know they were fine.

Oracle slowly moved away, heading straight for her brother. She briefly glanced up at Tyler, who gave her a small nod, as he continued to his family.

Tyler's whole body began to shrink, as he quickly turned back into human, stopping a few meters from them.

He looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone.

Sarah marched right up to him, glaring at him coldly.

"Why?" She cried, struggling to keep herself together.

He remained silent, looking down to his feet.

"I ASKED WHY!" She screamed, punching Tyler across the face.

His head jolted back a bit from the impact, but quickly retuned to it's original position.

"It was the only way." He replied quietly. "It was the only way I could safely find Primus, without the threat of being hunted down."

He looked back to Oracle and Primus, who both seemed to be talking to each other.

"My spark guided me to his body, where I used it's power to revive him. Remember what it said in the prophecy. 'The one carrying the ancient incarnation of creation, shall use it to reawaken that which was lost'."

"You knew you carried part of Primus's spark?" Alvin said, looking up at Tyler.

"Not at first." He replied. "A few weeks before it all started, I was getting severe chest pains. Only when I saw the prophecy coming true, is when I thought that. Everything that has happened, my 'death', my arrival, I had been planning."

He then looked to Sarah, his eyes turning red, as he looked at her, then to everyone else.

"I am so sorry everyone, for the pain I caused you. But at least this time, I get to say goodbye this time."

"W-What are you talking about Tyler?" Sarah stuttered.

The ground then began to shake, as a large shadow blanketed the whole area.

Tyler then looked up to the sky, as everyone did the same. Emerging through the now dark sky, they could see a large planet growing larger and larger. The body was a mixture of grey and yellow, with a large metal ring around it. And on the front, was a large hole, with two large pincers on either side.

Everyone saw a flash of light in the corner of their eyes, and could see Tyler back in his robotic form, with the large jet pack on his back.

"I will not endanger innocent human lives. Not anymore. It was always my destiny, to stop him." Tyler said, his eyes still fixed to the sky.

He then looked down, back at everyone else.

"Goodbye everyone. I love you Sarah. Take good care of our children."

Sarah ran for Tyler, hoping to stop him. But before he even came close, he took off, flying into the sky.

Tyler flew higher and higher into the sky, until he could see the stars, and the small curve in the earth's shape.

He looked back up at the lumbering planet moving closer and closer. The large whole on front then opened up, revealing a large, glowing purple sphere, that suddenly began looking left and right, until it looked straight at Tyler.

"It is me you want you bastard. Come for me."

He then flew off, the stars almost looking like streaking of shooting starts as he moved away from Earth. He looked bad over his shoulder, seeing Unicron right behind him. He flew for as long as he could,past planets, then stopped, looking back, seeing Unicron a fair distance away, closing the gap quickly.

"Time to end this." Tyler said to himself, as he felt a surge of power go through his body, getting ready to finish Unicron off.

"This is not you destiny Tyler." A gentle voice spoke out.

Tyler looked back, seeing Oracle in front of him, with a human form of Primus right next to her. His eyes were a soft, gentle brown, with short brown hair, and the long white robe.

"What do you mean it isn't my destiny?" Tyler asked, looking back at them.

Oracle smiled, as she and Primus moved past him, going in-between him and Unicron.

"Remember how I said you had a destiny?" She asked. "I thought that your destiny was defeating Unicron. But now I realize, your destiny isn't with Unicron. It is with your family. If you start heading back now, you might just make it."

Primus then turned, looking back at Tyler. "Be with your family. With me now gone, you are the incarnation of creation. Do not falter, my son."

Tyler looked at Unicron, then back at the two, giving them a small nod.

"It has been a honour." He said, as he quickly flew away.

Oracle and Primus turned back to Unicron, who was now only seconds away.

"This is the end of us all, brother." Oracle replied, as she and Primus began to glow brighter and brighter.

Tyler looked back, just in time to see a huge explosion far behind him, as he saw Unicron's body almost disintegrate, as a huge shock wave went flying towards him. It was like a bright wave of energy that he couldn't outrun.

Tyler closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact, as his whole body quickly became engulfed.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, everyone could see a bright flash far off in the sky, that quickly faded away.<p>

Jordan stood a few meters away, still in his robotic form.

"Team work. Humph." He scoffed.

He then looked towards Alvin and his family, raising his right arm, aiming his ray gun at them. But before he could fire a shot, a tremendous pain shot through his body, causing him too fall to his knees.

"Did you take me for a fool." Alvin said, slowly looking away from the sky, towards Jordan. "The energon I gave you wasn't pure. As long as I allowed it, it would remain stable."

Jordan then collapsed onto his stomach, screaming out in pain, as a bright light began to envelop his body.

"Sarah!" He gasped, reaching out to her.

She looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with him.

"And now I will do something that Tyler could never do. Kill you for good." Alvin growled, his voice filled with hate.

The world then faded away to Jordan, as he let out one final scream, as his whole body disappeared into a flash of light.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed out, as his body disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Three months had gone by, with no sign of Tyler. After about a month, his detachment held a funeral service for him, thinking he was one of the thousands that perished in the attack.

But Sarah and the chipmunks held onto hope. Hoping that he would soon return. But after time, the hope was starting to fade away.

Sarah sat on the back porch, a blanket wrapped around her body, looking out into the field that was shrouded in the night's darkness. All of the children were asleep, the only sounds were the sounds of the sounds of the crickets chirping in the distance.

Her eyes kept glancing down the driveway, expecting to see Tyler at some point come walking up.

"It has been three months Sarah."

Sarah looked down to the floor, seeing the chipmunks all standing there, looking up at her.

"If he survived, he would have been back by now." Alvin said.

Sarah gave a sad nod, wiping a tear that was running down her cheek.

"I just hoped, that maybe this time, he would return to me." She said, as sharp breaths shivered out her mouth.

"Like he always said from the beginning." Brittany replied. "He did everything for us."

Suddenly, the whole area was shrouded in a bright orange light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. The whole ground shook beneath them, as they looked out into the field, seeing a column of dirt flying up.

"What in the world was that!" Exclaimed Simon.

Everyone began making their way towards the site. As they came close, they could see the dirt quickly carve away into what looked like a crater. A few meters ahead, was another impact crater, with thick smoke billowing up from it.

Everyone looked towards the smoke, holding their breaths, not knowing what laid at the bottom of the creator. They could then see a figure rise from the crater, standing on two feet, looking straight at them.

The figure emerged from the smoke, stopping as soon as it came into view. Sarah broke down, while everyone gasped. She immediately went running towards him, as he went running for her. He opened his arms, as she ran into his body. She wailed into his shoulder, crying as he whispered into her ear.

"I won't leave again. I promise."

She continued crying into his shoulders for several minutes, before she finally began to settle down.

Alvin stepped up to Tyler, holding his paw to his chest, as the matrix began emerge.

"I think this is yours Tyler." He said, holding it out to him.

Tyler shook his head. "No Alvin. It is now yours. I am no longer a Prime. I am now the incarnation of creation."

Everyone's jaw dropped, as he looked to Sarah, wiping away the tears that still went down her face.

"And a incarnation, that will never leave any of you again. Now that Unicron is gone, nothing will ever happen, again."

**I am just going to say this. I am soooo glad this series is done. Now I can go back to normal stories. I feel I am better at those then I was at this whole series. **

**I'll probably release a few one shot, then the third story to the "Does He Love Me" Stories.**

**Later :)**


End file.
